


The Depravity of Harry Potter

by DocSpleen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Boy-Who-Swallowed, Casual Sex, Cousin Incest, Dubious Consent, Forced, Fucked Up, Goblins, Groping, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Interracial By Fantasy Standards, Large Cock, Lust, M/M, Nudity, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Please Don't Hate Me, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Size Difference, Spitroasting, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Underage Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocSpleen/pseuds/DocSpleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Corruption of Harry Potter Fic,<br/>I plan to follow our 'hero' from age 10 (the year before Hogwarts) through to the end of book 7.<br/>Harry's always been kind of a bitch in the books, so why not step it up?<br/>Not dark. No Gore/Vore/Scat - ever.<br/>Some characters are underage, the situation is fucked up, and all-in-all I probably shouldn't have wrote this,<br/>but here it is, and don't tell anyone where you found it >.><br/>Come see Harry's journey to cock-hungry boy-slut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Humiliation

Harry Potter looked in the mirror. He didn't often get a chance to himself but today was his tenth birthday and the Dursleys had gone out for a change.

As a matter of fact they had been gone for several days at this point; but Harry didn't mind. He had plenty of water to drink, he had finished the chores Uncle Vernon had left for him to do and he had even found a ten pound note while doing the laundry, with which he had bought a loaf of bread and vegetables to eat.

Looking in the mirror he saw that he was still small and scrawny. He was much shorter than other boys his age and felt that keenly especially when his cousin Dudley, who was much larger than other boys was around. His hair was dark and unruly, despite the amount of shampoo he used, and conditioner, which seemed to only make it softer and even more tangled. At least that usually covered the odd lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead and at least the Dursleys let him shower everyday. As a matter of fact Uncle Vernon insisted on it; saying that it was bad enough one of 'his kind' had to live with them and that he should at least smell like a normal person, though he was usually forced to use feminine soaps and shampoos, due to them being on sale more often than the more masculine ones reserved for dudley.

Shedding his clothes Harry got into the shower,and, looking down at his small hairless penis, began thinking back to the previous week, when he had been cleaning the bathtub and his cousin Dudley had walked into the bathroom. 

 

Not seeing his cousin behind the shower curtain scrubbing, Dudley had pulled his pants down around his ankles and began peeing into the toilet.

Harry had stopped scrubbing as soon as he had heard someone open the door and had looked over through the gap in the curtains at his cousin, and had seen his cousins penis. 

It wasn't anything like his. It was longer and wider and even had short curly hairs around its base; Harry had stared in shock at the sight of it, mentally comparing it to his own and coming up short. 

Dudley had seen him as he was pulling his pants up and shouted for his parents while Harry cowered.

Aunt Petunia came bustling into the room immediately, anything to do with dudley brought her faster than a ant to honey. She took one glance of the situation; dudley with his pants around his ankles and harry in the tub, half hidden by the curtain, and started yelling.

“You Pervert! You laid your freak eyes on my diddley!” She grabbed harry and shook him violently, as was her way. Harry vaguely noted Uncle Vernon walk into the bathroom, in his slow lumbering manner, as he was being shook.

“You're just a little monster, and now it turns out you’re a pervert too! I don’t know how we could be so kind as to keep you in our house for all these years, and feed and water you out of the goodness of our hearts, and yet have you try to lay your little freak eyes on our little dudley!” Petunia dropped Harry back into the tub, either not wanting to touch the freak anymore, or her arms were beginning to tire.

“Freak…” Muttered Vernon in the background, a strange glint in his eyes.

“I’m sorry Aunt Petunia, I didn’t mean to see him, I was just cleaning and he came in…” Harry trailed off his explanation, knowing that no matter what he said, it would mean little to the dursleys. He hung his head down in shame, hoping to weather the verbal tirade without gaining any punishments; something he knew unlikely with his aunt screaming as she was.

Apparently he was correct, and more punishment was on its way. Harry felt his heart sink as he heard his Aunt;

“Stand up Freak.” He knew better than to defy his Aunt and stood up in the tub. 

Before Harry knew what was happening, Aunt Petunia reached over and grabbed his too-large jeans, previously Dudleys, and yanked them down around his ankles, underwear and all. Harry Gasped in shock as the cold air rushed around his waist, and he felt goosebumps rise all along his skin in response to the sudden absence of clothing.

“Little Voyeurs like you should have to put up with what our poor little Diddly had to go through at least, freak.”

“Ha! Your so small! You're nothing like a real boy your age! Maybe freaks like you don’t grow like real men do.” Petunia sneered. Harry felt his eyes begin to water, and couldn’t help but glance around the room. His Aunt was laughing, with something he had almost never heard from her before, real mirth. It was that, more than the odd glint in Uncle Vernon's eyes, and his laughter, or the curious stare and laughter of his cousin that really got to him. For as little as it actually happened, it was obvious when Aunt Petunia was being honest.

For more than a minute the three Dursleys laughed at Harry, who was trying to avoid the odd look in his cousin and uncles faces. But as his eyes were forced to meet his aunt, he saw a glint of evil he knew all too well, as she reached down and took the pants away altogether.

Any hope that this would be a one-time event quickly faded at that action, and after a few more seconds harry was dismissed to leave, with Aunt Petunia telling him a few more chores to do, and the trio of dursleys left the bathroom, Harry’s pants with them.

And so the rest of the day went, with harry being forced to clean without any underwear or pants, thankful for his cousins old oversized t-shirt, even if it was half full of holes.

Eventually dinner came around, and after serving the dursleys and cleaning up afterwards, pulling the old-tshirt as low as possible all the while, harry was dismissed back to his cupboard under the stairs, where he was locked in for the night.

The family had left for a vacation the very next morning, as usual not bothering to inform him, and leaving Harry to stew in his humiliation.

 

Finishing his shower Harry got dressed in more of Dudleys ill-fitting old cast-offs and went downstairs to dust, knowing the Dursleys could be home any day now, and would expect an impeccable house to return to.

To Harry’s surprise, he was greeted by his Uncle Vernon as he reached the landing at the foot of the stairs.

“Go get the bags boy.” His Uncle grumbled; apparently the vacation had not been relaxing for him, as he looked rather sweaty and sunburned as far as Harry could tell.

“And then start doing the laundry when you have them!” Harry heard his Uncle call after him as he walked out the door into the summer rain to the family car.

Not showing his displeasure at the Dursleys returning, Harry actually had to suppress a smile as he grabbed the first few bags. Doing the laundry was one of his favorite chores, as it was much less physical than weeding or scrubbing the kitchen floor; harry actually found it pretty relaxing, all said and done. But usually Aunt Petunia did that chore.

Thinking about it, laundry was probably the only chore that Aunt Petunia actually did.

After unloading the bags from the car into the laundry room, Harry started to separate the laundry out; lights from darks, colors from hand washed and everything in between, making a few sizable piles on the tile floor of the dursley’s washing room.

As he set the first load to run, Harry then grabbed a few of the suitcases out of the laundry room and headed up the stairs to the spare bedroom they were kept in, where Harry suddenly found himself faced with Aunt Petunia in the doorframe of the storage bedroom.

"What are you wearing freak?!" She hissed., looking just as sweaty and sunburned as his Uncle. 

Harry looked down at himself and saw that he was wearing a worn out pair of Dudley's old jeans and a much too large t-shirt with holes under the armpits. He looked at his Aunt and said as much.

“Jeans and a t-shirt, Aunt Petunia.” Feeling fairly confused by the whole conversation. He hadn’t done anything wrong yet as far as he knew.

"Those are Diddykins clothes you little monster! As far as I'm concerned one of your kind doesn't deserve to be treated like a person. From now on you can only wear people clothes when you leave the house! Is that understood?" Aunt Petunia sneered.

Harry looked at her in shock. The Dursleys had often commented on the difference between 'freaks' and normal people, and had even humiliated him before; though the previous week’s pantsing had been a first even for the cruel Dursleys. No part of him had expected to have it continue. Especially with his newfound insecurities about his size, thanks to his cousin. 

From behind him, the voice of Uncle Vernon rang out, causing Harry to flinch badly.

"Right you are Petunia. We've been far too lenient with the freak. Letting him live here and eat our food and breath normal people air is too much pleasure for the little work he gives back. Freaks don't deserve the luxury of clothes." Harry turned his shocked expression from his Aunt to his Uncle. 

Surely even the Dursleys wouldn't make him go naked? This had to be some kind of joke; maybe the Dursleys had finally found a sense of humor; just as sick as harry had suspected it might be.

But the stunned Harry Potter was even more stunned when Vernon smacked him across the head, dazing him with a glancing blow. But a glancing blow from an adult is a jackhammer to a ten year old, and Harry fell to his knees where his too-large shirt and pants were easily pulled off of him by his Aunt Petunia and he was left in a threadbare pair of underwear. 

He held onto his underwear tightly as Aunt Petunia reached down once again.

"Please Aunt Petunia no!" Face pressed down into the carpet, Harry cried, seeing only Dudley in the doorway smirking at his cousin.

"Clothes-are-for-people!" Aunt Petunia said with a tug at each word, with the cry of 'people' breaking the already worn elastic and cloth of the old underwear, and leaving Harry face down on the floor, face red and tears in his eyes as he tried to hide himself with his hands. 

But Harry wasn’t allowed to wallow in his embarrassment. Uncle Vernon reached down and lifted Harry bodily from the floor, before placing him on his feet. 

“Back to work boy.” Vernon said scornfully, as he glanced at his nephews slender, feminine body; dismissing the issue from his mind already.

Harry sniffled quietly, trying to stifle his tears, knowing that to be too loud would draw the ire of the Dursleys, and he quickly made his way past the dursleys and back to the laundry room, where he began his task of hand washing the clothes left for him.

 

The next day saw no change. As Harry was let out of his cupboard in the morning by Aunt Petunia, he noticed it was earlier than usual for him to start breakfast. 

“If you aren’t going to wear people-clothes you need to be cleaner. From now on your to take a shower twice a day. Once before you make breakfast and once before evening chores.” Harry nodded dutifully, grateful that his Aunt was at least not making comments about his penis any longer. 

After a quick shower, Harry made the Dursleys usual over-sized breakfast, in the nude. Dudley laughed and made comments again, but Uncle Vernon just grunted from behind his morning paper. 

After vacuuming and wiping down the family pictures under the stern eye of Aunt Petunia, Harry was brought into the Dursleys large back yard. Feeling even more insecure about being naked outside, and just a tiny thrill, he looked around the backyard. A tall fence covered the perimeter, some nine feet tall, (due to the Dursleys not wanting any neighbor to see their freak nephew, they had made it so the inside of their house was invisible to any curious neighbors glancing out of windows years ago.) The fence was covered by a large hedge, of which Harry had had the dubious pleasure of pruning and taking care of for several years at this point. 

Knowing what was expected of him, Harry got on his knees in the garden and began to weed the petunia beds, which covered the back yard around the house and hedge. Several hours later, a tired, hungry, dirt-covered Harry Potter walked into the house.

Or rather, tried to walk into the house. Uncle Vernon, sitting in the sunroom connecting the house with the back yard, was quick to stop him, calling out,

“Boy! what do you think you're doing?! You want to track all your filth into our house?!” Vernon quickly had Harry stand on the brick pathway outside the house, leaving and then quickly returning with the hose.

Harry had experienced this before, so only gasped in shock as the cold water hit him. Luckily it was the height of summer, and he had worked outside for several hours, and actually thought that the water felt pretty nice, after getting over the initial shock.

Uncle Vernon took his time hosing Harry down, seemingly aiming for his small private area and feminine nipples more than anywhere else, and then had his nephew stay outside until he dried, while Vernon himself went back inside to his reading. At which point Harry’s cousin Dudley came outside to see what was happening, carrying his new handheld video-game. 

“Hahaha, your little penis is even smaller than usual, freak.” Dudley called, after glancing up from his handheld as he walked towards his cousin.

“Are you sure you’re a boy?” Dudley asked as he stepped within reaching distance of his cousin, before pulling his own pants down to his knees, letting his own penis hang out.

“Cause this is what real boys look like.” Harry’s eyes became riveted to his cousins penis, and he had to admit, that his cousins penis was much larger than his own, and even hanged down, as though gravity affected it, where his own just faced forward and was only an inch or so long, his cousins was closer to five inches. Dudley took a step closer, until the pairs respective members were just inches away from each other; Harry’s head tilting further and further down to continue looking at the progress of their penises. 

“You can’t even stop looking at a real penis. You must actually be a girl or one of those homos dad talks about.” As he watched their penises get closer and closer, Harry wondered if Dudley was right. He had been mistaken for a girl almost constantly when he was younger at school, back before his Uncle and Aunt began ‘homeschooling’ him and obviously there were differences between him and his Uncle and cousin, the only two other boys he had ever been in constant contact with. They were both much taller than him, broader in the shoulder, and fatter. And his cousin had a much larger penis than him to boot, seemingly larger as the seconds ticked by, rising as though fighting gravity.

Before he could reply to his cousin, Dudley’s penis touched his own as it grew larger between them, causing Harry to gasp at the physical contact; something he was unused to without violence as a partner. His cousin put his penis away and, laughing at Harry, walked away. Harry had no choice but to stay standing as he dried, contemplating in silence his cousins words; and the feeling that had been caused by Dudley’s brief touch.

 

Two more weeks passed like this, with subtle and not so subtle humiliation, until Harry finally felt like he was used to being naked in the house. Actually on the inside he thought that clothes would feel quite strange at this point.

His cousin Dudley had taken to flashing his own penis at Harry whenever the opportunity came up, in what Harry thought of as bragging; occasionally touching his own penis against harry’s, or trying to force harry to touch his penis, making it grow under his hand. Everything continued to pace until one evening, as the Dursleys were watching television and Harry was doing Dudleys summer homework, Dudley turned to his father during a commercial.

“Dad, can I talk to you for a second?” Vernon looked over at his son and nodded, saying,

“Of course Dudley, you know that.” Harry had a twinge of jealousy at this. The only thing he had to talk to was the stuffed dog he had carefully hidden in his cupboard. Harry carefully kept silent and continued doing Dudleys homework, afraid of being punished for being lazy by his Uncle and Aunt.

“Well, lately dad, my uh, penis has been standing up on its own.” Vernon looked slightly surprised at the topic and recovered laughing.

“Hahaha! well done meboy, Dursleys have always gone through puberty fairly early son, thats all this is, your going through puberty.” Petunia joined in the good-natured laughter:an unusual sound for the Dursley house when Harry was present.

Dudley looked relieved at this, but still concerned.

“What is puberty? and what do I do to take care of it? My penis I mean, to make it go down?” Harry wished he had this ‘puberty’ problem if it was so great, but still kept his face in Dudleys homework.

“Well, you see Diddykins, Puberty is when your body goes through certain changes, and you become an adult. You grow more hair, you get taller, and your shoulders get broader.” Uncle Vernon nodded along sagely.

“And as for ‘taking care’ of your dick son, well, you can always masturbate if you need it to go away. I’ll pick up some magazines for you tomorrow on my way home from work.” 

Dudley, the paragon of intellect that he was, still looked confused.

“But what is masturbation?” Harry thought he had heard it before, but was also curious, paying close attention to what was being said.

“Hmm. well, why don’t I show you son.” And with that, Harry could hear the sound of a zipper being pulled down from behind him. Turning from his place on the soft carpet Harry could see that his Uncle had unzipped his fly, and his hand was fishing into his pants, past his boxers, until out came his Uncles dick. Harry couldn’t call it a penis because thats what he called his own member. And this was nothing like his own member. It was almost twice the size of even Dudleys! and much thicker to boot! Harry looked at it in fascination, having never seen an adults penis before. At it’s base was a large sack, bigger than both Harrys fists put together, and above it was a mass of dark curly hair, from which the shaft rose, upward and downward, not erect at the moment, and hanging down to touch the couch between Uncle Vernon's two legs. 

Harry couldn’t stop staring. The shaft was covered in veins and the head was massive and purple. Vernon, looking at Dudley, gripped the shaft in his hand, before carefully pulling the loose skin up and down it’s length. 

“All you have to do Dudley is take your hand like this. Don’t squeeze yourself, and don’t go too fast, or you can hurt yourself.” Aunt Petunia went back to reading her book after looking on for a minute.

Dudley nodded, looking satisfied, and began to pull his own out, when, unfortunately, Uncle Vernon noticed Harry staring at his penis as he masturbated, and that glint in his eye Harry had noticed over the past few weeks returned.

“Freaks are another good way of taking care of yourself Dudley. They aren’t real people you understand, so you can have them do whatever you want.” Harry distracted with his uncles dick, did not notice that his Uncle and cousin were both looking at his petite naked frame on the carpet.

“BOY!” Uncle Vernon yelled, gaining Harry's attention. Knowing the tone of voice, Harry looked up at his Uncle in apprehension. 

“Time for a new chore boy.” Vernon grunted. And Harry nodded.

“Yes, Uncle Vernon?” 

“Come Here Boy.” Harry stood up and walked over to his Uncle where he stood, trying not to glance down as his Uncle continued to slowly masturbate in front of him. 

A hand was placed on Harry’s shoulder, and he was forced down onto his knees in front of the couch, his eyes level with the head of his Uncles cock.

“Freaks like you should appreciate the chance to do something for a real person boy.” Harry tried to look his Uncle in the eye as he talked, but had difficulty seeing past his Uncles member. 

“Yes, Uncle Vernon.”

“Put it in your mouth boy.” Harry looked at his Uncle stupidly.

“Put what in my mouth?” 

“Put my dick in your freak mouth.” Harry looked at the dick in front of him, bigger than his head. A drop of glistening precum stood proud on top of his Uncles shaft.

Harry looked at his Aunt pleadingly, but she was already absorbed in her book again. 

“Don’t make me tell you twice boy.” Uncle Vernon said, with a slightly threatening tone. 

Harry took a deep breath and, hoping to get this over with, opened his mouth wide experimentally to see whether it was even possible to accommodate his Uncles member into his mouth, before scooching closer to his uncle, until his shoulders were touching his uncles thighs on either side. Taking a deep breath, Harry glanced up at his uncle once more, where he got a threatening look, that promised nothing good for his hesitance. Without another second, Harry took the plunge, and wrapped his lips firmly around his uncles large dickhead.

Immediately he was assaulted with a salty not unpleasant taste. Harry wasn’t used to salty anything, as table condiments were for ‘people’, and Harry had often found himself craving salt. So to be presented with something so salty, we was surprised, and then despite himself, pleased. Reaching forward with his tongue, he cautiously began to lick the very end of his Uncles dick, where the salt seemed to come out from. Uncle Vernon seemed to like this because the salt came faster.

“Thats it boy. Run your tongue all over the head of my dick. Now suck, like a lollipop. If you do this well enough maybe i’ll give you a lollipop to practice on. That’s it boy.” Vernon said encouragement, and began to say things that Harry had never heard before, like ‘good job’ and ‘keep at it’, and Harry, enjoying the newfound pleasures of a compliment began to put his whole tiny body into pleasuring his Uncle. 

His tongue worked around his Uncles dick like a whirlwind, desperately licking every side and angle that he could. After a few moments harry felt an enormous hand on the top of his head, and he was pushed onto his uncles dick, impaling it into his small mouth.

Gagging as it reached past his tongue, he managed to look his uncle in the eyes, which caused his uncle to remove his hand, saying,

“move your head on and off of my dick boy.” Harry, glad that his uncles hand had stopped pushing down, and used to following directions unquestionably from the dursleys, began to move his tiny head off and onto his Uncles shaft, though he could only accommodate a few inches. 

“Use your hands As well boy.” Harry looked up to his uncle with confused eyes, but reached up to grab his uncles thick shaft anyway.

“Masturbate me you idiot freak!” Harry, afraid of punishment, began masturbating his uncle as his mouth continued working frantically; he was forced to use both hands in concert to fit around his uncles thick shaft.

As Harry continued, he continued to look his uncle in the eyes, desperate for further sign of approval, but was disappointed when he was soon apparently forgotten, as his Uncle turned back to watching the tv, seemingly forgetting about his nephews enthusiastic sucking.

After a few minutes, the room was filled with Dudleys pants, as he watched his cousin Harry suck his father off, and Uncle Vernon had returned to watch the telly as Harry continued to give him an enthusiastic, if unskilled, blowjob.

Suddenly, Harry felt his Uncles member swell even larger inside of his mouth and heard his Uncle cry out,

“You better swallow it all boy!” and Harry’s mouth became filled, as shot after shot of semen came out of the end of his Uncles dick, straight down his throat. The taste was slightly bitter, more so than what had come out earlier, but Harry didn’t mind. He was made to eat things that tasted much worse in the past, and found himself thinking that he could get used to the taste.

Vernon leaned further back, and tension that Harry hadn’t even noticed released from his Uncles legs on either side of him, as Harry continued his task of sucking off his Uncle, even as Vernon wilted inside his mouth. 

Harry felt a hand on top of his head. 

“Good Job Boy.” Harry took this as a sign to stop and pulled his mouth off of his Uncle, and gave Vernon a Semen-filled smile. 

 

The next few days passed like oddly for young Harry Potter. Uncle Vernon rarely hit him, Dudley was away at a summer camp, and Aunt Petunia only criticized him when he got something not quite-perfect. 

And every day, while his Uncle watched the Telly, Harry was made to kneel in front of him and suck his dick. Aunt Petunia once commented that it was nice not to have a sore jaw herself, and that at least the freak found something productive to contribute to the household.

Harry, as he had secretly suspected, had actually begun to enjoy the taste of his Uncle, and the compliments that came with the task. He was beginning to be treated slightly better all around. 

The hour or so every afternoon in which he gave his Uncle a blowjob were in fact fast becoming his favorite part of the day. All he had to do during these sessions was use his mouth. It was far better than yardwork, or even easier tasks like dishes. Yes, the more he thought about it, Harry really enjoyed sucking on his Uncles dick. 

It was one such afternoon, while Uncle Vernon was watching the news, and Harry was diligently between his legs, latching his now-practiced mouth over one large ball, when the door opened, and in walked Aunt Petunia and Dudley, home from his summer camp. Dudley looked at a naked Harry sucking on his fathers balls and quickly looked away, going to the kitchen to eat. 

Harry thought about his cousins reaction as he continued to run his tongue in circles on his Uncles nutsac. It’s not like he was doing something Dudley hadn’t seen before; though Dudley had only seen it once. Shrugging mentally, Harry went back to his task with renewed vigour.

 

Late that night, Harry was woken up by his cupboard door opening. Fearing a late-night beating, thought he had not had one in almost a month now, Harry quickly hid his stuffed animal and sat up to face the door as it opened. 

To his shock he was greeted by his cousin Dudley, naked as the day he was born. Dudley penis, somehow even larger than the last time Harry had seen it, less than two weeks ago, was standing at attention like Uncle Vernons, and pointing up straight towards Harry’s eyes. 

Somewhat conditioned to this, and feeling confident that he knew what his cousin wanted and that he was doing something right for a change, Harry immediately opened his mouth and sprang forward onto his hands and knees, latching onto his cousins member where he stood in the hallway.

Dudley groaned at the unusual feeling and stepped back a pace unconsciously, accidentally making his penis fall out of Harrys still sucking mouth with a soft ‘pop’ of saliva.

Looking at Harry as though he had stopped on purpose Dudley quickly reached forward and smacked Harry across the head. Harry opened his mouth to protest this treatment and got another smack for his troubles as Dudley leaned down and said in a hiss straight into Harry’s ear;

“You're going to start suck me off and not say another word, do you hear me Potter?!” Harry nodded, he didn’t like pain, and he knew from the past that Dudley would be quick to hit him for any excuse.

Dudley leaned back against the wall of the hallway, and motioned threateningly towards his dick.

“You know you want it you Cock-hungry little Bitch.” Dudley had apparently learned new words at camp, or at least discovered how to use them. Harry knew from Aunt marge that a bitch was a female dog, and that female dogs went into heat regularly, craving to mate with male dogs. He wondered at the comparison. His first reaction to a dick had been to put it in his mouth after all. 

Harry carefully crawled forward, and put his cousins penis into his mouth. It was much smaller than Uncle Vernon's, but that only meant that instead of just a few inches, Harry could fit the whole thing into his mouth. Harry, in his haste to avoid Dudleys displeasure, quickly found that the whole thing meant it went into his throat. Harry tried not to gag as his cousin inadvertently began to fuck his throat, moving in and out of Harry's mouth.

The moonlit hallway was occupied only by the two cousins, both naked, one small boy on his knees sucking furiously as the other gyrated his hips in and out of his smaller cousins mouth.

After a relatively short time, (some eight minutes or so) at least for Harry who was used to Uncle Vernon, and the hour long blowjobs, Dudley began to cum, straight down Harry’s throat. Harry found that he liked the sensation, as the hot semen poured down his throat, tingling and feeling pleasurable at the same time.

“From now on, you're going to suck me off when you're done with dad, and whenever else I need you to, understand Potter?” Harry nodded, trying not to look eager, or like the Bitch Dudley had called him.

Smiling to himself at his own cleverness in getting to use the freak, Dudley told him to clean up the hallway and go back to sleep.

Harry waited until Dudley was going up the stairs before quietly doing as instructed. Making sure no one was around, he brought his head down and began to carefully lick up the semen that had spilled from his mouth and off of his face and Dudleys dick during the furious throatfuck.

He enjoyed giving blowjobs, and eating cum.

 

The next day, as promised, after finishing Vernon and carefully eating the semen that came out, Harry went unbidden over to where Dudley sat, and unzipped his cousins fly. Petunia looked up at this new noise, and saw that the freak was touching her diddly dumkins penis, and then putting it in his freak mouth.

“I knew we got the freak for a reason! Make sure you use that nasty Freak diddly! He’s just a toy to be used by real men in any case.” something in Harry lit up at this description of himself, and he began to suck on his cousin even faster than before, and Dudley placed his hands on the back of Harry's head and thrust his nose towards his nearly-hairless pelvis.

Vernon, sated for now himself, looked over and chuckled fondly at his boys antics. It was probably healthy for him to get some release, Vernon thought to himself.

Harry soon found his cousin cumming, and tried once again to eat all the semen he could, gobbling at his cousins cock in a single minded drive.

Soon Harry was down on the ground in front of the couch, trying to suck up what had spilled.

“This boy loves cock doesn’t he?” Vernon said looking at Harry’s antics.

“Maybe because he doesn’t have one himself dear?” Petunia suggested lightly, gesturing at Harry’s naked form.

“So boy, tell us, Do you love cock?” Vernon addressed Harry directly. Luckily Harry had been told for years how to properly respond to a question and so replied,

“Yes, Uncle Vernon.”

Uncle Vernon looked pleased with the answer and Harry relaxed. Obviously he had said the right thing this time.


	2. A New Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well Here is chapter 2  
> whelp, like pretty sure I'm a horrible person,  
> also pretty erotic, and stuck in my head.
> 
> The next chapter will be posted in a few days, and will feature a visit from Aunt Marge and Ripper.  
> You know, her Bulldog.  
> Foreshadowing? What's that?

And so the days continued for a few more weeks, with the family gathering around after dinner into the living room, where they would all watch the television and Harry would dutifully suck his Uncle and cousins penises until they came into his mouth, where he would eat every last drop of semen.

Finally summer came to an end, and Dudley went back to school, and Vernon’s vacation time was used up, and it was just Harry and his Aunt left in the house.

Aunt Petunia would often leave, going to conferences for the PTA or homeowners association, or just out to gossip with old friends, being gone from the house for longer and longer amounts of time, to the point where was alone in the house for long stretches at a time. 

As long as he got his chores done before everyone got home, no one seemed to mind, or even say anything about his presence. Soon enough a new schedule came into place. In the morning Harry would make breakfast and then, if his Uncle or Cousin were so inclined, suck them off while they ate from under the table. Then the Dursleys would leave and Harry would go for his shower. Afterwards he would complete his chores. Then Dudley would get home, and make Harry suck his penis in the living room, the kitchen or hallway. And then Aunt Petunia would get home a few hours later with the groceries and Harry would make dinner. By the time dinner was done Uncle Vernon would be home, and the family would all eat dinner together at the table, with Harry sitting underneath it, as was his place, to suck his Uncles dick and help him relax from a hard days work providing for him. Afterwards Harry would eat from the leftovers and do the dishes. Then Harry would go for his second shower of the day, and if either of the male Dursleys were so inclined, Harry would come running to give them another blowjob as they watched telly, with a cry of ‘Boy!’. 

Months passed like this and Harry became not only eager, but skilled at giving blowjobs; even coming to the point where he felt most comfortable with a dick in his mouth. His cousin Dudley had even given him a few chances to give him a handjob, an experience that Harry had actually relished, enjoying the feel of his cousins warm member pulsing under his hand.

One night, in late September, Harry was woken by his cupboard door opening once again. This time he knew it was Dudley, as both Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were at an overnight outing with people from Uncle Vernon's job at Grunnings. 

Dutifully Sitting on his knees, Harry waited for his cousin to present him with his dick, so that Harry could get his midnight treat. It hadn’t happened often, but sometimes Dudley, or even Uncle Vernon would wake him late at night and make him suck them off.

The door opened, and there was Dudley, as expected. However he was clothed in his pajamas, and gestured at Harry impatiently. 

“Follow me Bitch” Harry quickly picked himself onto his feet, and silently followed Dudley up the stairs into his room, accepting that one of his new names, besides ‘boy’ and ‘freak’ was now ‘bitch’ along with ‘cocksucker’, though personally he thought that ‘cocksucker’ wasn’t too bad and he preferred it to ‘bitch’.

Dudley led Harry into his own room, and pushed Harry down onto his king-sized mattress.

Harry looked at Dudley in confusion.

“What’s going on Dudley?” Harry wasn’t allowed in the upstairs rooms except to clean. And he had never been allowed on one of the soft beds the Dursleys used.

Dudley took off his pants and stood at attention; Harry started to move down the bed to take care of it, like he was supposed to, but was stopped by Dudley before he could wrap his lips around him.

“Lie down on your stomach freak.” Harry was confused, but listened to his cousin. What was going on? he felt his cousin climb up onto the bed behind him.

“What’s-” Harry got cut off as his cousin punched him in the back of the head. Harry fell back onto the mattress. Suddenly he felt Dudley placing his hands on him, and Harry cried out in protest, receiving yet another punch.

“You're not a person, your a toy. Mommy said so.” Harry started to panic, not sure what was happening but not liking it. 

"Dudley! St-stop th-" Harry felt another sharp blow and everything went dark.

He woke up on the bed still, as a sharp pain unlike anything he had ever felt before. He could feel his cousin behind him, his body draped across him; and... Something... Inside of him?!

Harry tried to move but that only made Dudley groan and for the feeling to increase as whatever it was pressed further into his body. 

Harry looked to either side of him and saw his cousins hands, as Dudley slowly dropped onto His elbows, pushing further into his cousin. Realizing that the feeling was his Dudley's dick inside of him Harry tried to cry out again; this time Dudley didn't bother to stop him.

"Dudley stop, take it out! Its too big! It hurts Dudley!” Harry felt tears in his eyes. All he could hear was Dudley panting as he forced himself further inside of Harry. Surely it couldn’t go even further?!

“Pl-please Dudley, I can’t take it anymore!” Harry’s pleas fell on deaf ears as Dudley began to move, in and out of Harry’s ass. Harry tried to ignore the pain he felt as the foreign object that was his cousins cock pushed into and out of him, and for several minutes the only sounds in the room were Dudley’s panting and Harrys soft sobs.

Dudley’s pants of pleasure soon turned into words,

“So good-umph, Yes, ah, Freak your ass is so tight.” Harry’s tears had stopped, it didn’t hurt as much now, his cousins member seemingly lubricated by its own precum inside of his ass. Harry felt himself pushing his hips up to meet his cousin with each stroke in an unknowing effort to stimulate himself as the pain turned to pleasure.

“Freak loves the dick; freak loves it in his ass. Tell me how you like it in your ass Freak.” 

“I-i don’t like it Dudley, take it out.” Harry protested weakly. Dudley scoffed, and slowed his thrusts to a stop., until he was at rest deep inside his cousins ass.

“Then why are your hips moving freak? You love having my dick in your ass.” Harry shook his head and stopped moving as much as he could, only to have Dudley punch him in the back of the head as he leaned forward to his hilt. 

Harry felt the tears come back into his eyes at the pain he felt from the punches and soon found himself whimpering pathetically. He tried to fend off his cousins punches with his hands but they were quickly held in place painfully behind his back, and Harry had no choice but to relent.

“I, I like it Dudley, I like it so stop hitting me!” the strikes ceased momentarily, but Harry quickly heard his cousin grunt into his ear,

“Say you love my dick in your ass; ask me for more freak.” Harry started crying as his cousin twisted his arms further, threatening to pop them out of their sockets.

“I love your dick in my ass Dudley! Give it to me harder! Please use my freakish self for your pleasure!” Dudley didn’t need any more prompting, and started moving furiously, at an even faster pace than before; this time Harry couldn’t help but cry out as he was stimulated.

After less than a minute more, Harry felt his cousin cum inside of him, and pull out of his ass, secretly he was almost upset that the ordeal was over, having felt something near the end that had been pleasurable. However he had no time to contemplate his actions, as Dudley quickly threw him onto the floor like a cheap whore, saying,

“Go clean yourself up freak, and don’t breath a word of this to anyone.” He quickly retreated while his cousin slipped under his blankets and quickly fell asleep sated.

Harry limped down the stairs, having trouble walking, or closing his legs together. When he got to his cupboard, he was forced to lie down on his stomach to sleep, his ass too sore to sit on. He cried at this new humiliation, but quickly fell asleep from his exhaustion.

 

And so the weeks turned into months, with Harry becoming nearly professional at sucking his cousin and uncle off whenever and wherever; and with Dudley forcing himself into his cousins tight asshole several times a week. Vernon and Dudley took to leaving their flies unzipped, or even not wearing pants in the house at all. Dudley himself had a spot by the door where he would immediately take off his pants and underwear upon returning from home, and have Harry suck him off. Harry soon learned from the beatings that he was expected to give either of them a blowjob as soon as they began to harden. He was thus forced to spend a majority of his time checking on the pair, and looking at their respective penises, just in case. But Harry didn’t mind; it was much better than most of his chores, and the Dursleys were feeding him better sense he had taken up his new chore. Already Harry had lost his skinny look, and was beginning to fill out. His hips were softer and curved, and his chest was as well, almost femininely so. 

Almost before Harry noticed, two months had passed and it was November, and something seemed to prompt Dudley to make a bold move. 

Harry was on his elbows and knees, scrubbing the kitchen floor with a sponge, and unconsciously giving his cousin and uncle at the kitchen table a show as his now-curvier feminine ass waved behind him.

Rising from his side of the table as he finished his breakfast of eggs and bacon, Dudley, naked from the waist down like his father, proved to be sporting a full erection. Dudley turned to his father, and said in a superior tone,

“Hey Dad, watch this.” And without further ado he stood up and sauntered over to where Harry scrubbed. Harry, engrossed with a stain, noticed nothing, until he heard the rustle of clothes behind him. Pushing himself up on one hand, Harry turned his head just in time to see his cousin smoothly push his penis into Harry’s asshole. With a grunt, Dudley hilted out inside of his cousin.

“Ahhhg!” Harry cried out, as he was suddenly filled from behind, his hand slipped and he found his cheek pressed against the linoleum tiles. 

“This bitch can take it all Dad! It feels even better than a blowjob too!” Vernon looked on in amazement, his paper forgotten in his naked lap. Sure the freak, no bitch, was great for blowjobs, but Vernon had been convinced that between the small frame of his ten year old nephew and the size of his own prodigious equipment, Harry might not survive an event such as the one his son was performing.

Vernon watched as his young nephew cried out as his son punched his penis, almost the size of Harry’s forearm, over and over again into his anus, and felt a now familiar lust build up inside of him. Maybe it was time for him to cross another line. 

Dudley heaved one last gasping thrust, and came into his cousins bowels, filling him with semen as he panted. 

Crying out as he was filled with his cousins hot cum, Harry grinded his hips against Dudley, trying to get his rapidly deflating instrument to take over again.

Dudley, enticed by his cousins lewd moans, complied, and grew once more inside of Harry; pressing his cousins face into the floor tiles, and fucking him in front of his father.

 

Later that same night, just as Harry got out of his second shower for the night, he heard a call from down the stairs;

“BOY!” Jumping, he ran down the stairs, and stopped in front of his uncle, who was sitting on the couch, naked as the day he was born. Vernon had both arms over the back of the couch, and his legs wide apart, his body was incredibly fat and hairy, with his large ten-inch cock laying against his fat. 

Seeing that his uncle was erected, Harry immediately ran forward, dropped on his knee and brought his mouth to his uncles balls, while reaching up to stroke the thick shaft. 

He was rewarded with a smack to the side of the head, sending him reeling to the floor in a daze. 

“Bad Freak.” Uncle Vernon said, as he replaced his hand on the back of the couch, while looking down at Harry with beady little eyes. Harry was confused, wasn’t this what he was supposed to do? Freaks were supposed to suck dick, whenever it got hard, and then drink the wonderful salty cum, and thank real-people for being allowed such a treat. A treat Harry spent most of his day thinking about.

“But Uncle Vernon, wh-” Harry was silenced with a look. Vernon pointed at his still throbbing dick, now dripping with pre, and said,

“It’s time to try you ass-pussy out boy. Get on my dick.” Harry looked at his uncle in surprise, and then at his uncles cock in trepidation. His cousin had grown quite a bit, and was seven inches long, but his uncle was even longer, and much thicker. At Harry’s small size, it was larger than his forearm, and thicker than his wrist. It was too large.

“It’s too big Uncle Vernon!” Saying this only seemed to rile Uncle Vernon up, as he bent from his spot on the couch and grabbed Harry from the ground, placing him under one arm with ease, and sitting on the couch again.

Pressed against his Uncles enormous figure and squeezed against the sweaty-fat, Harry Looked at the cock pressed against his own. It reached almost to his small nipples. He began to panic.

“It’s too big! It’ll kill me! Uncle Vernon no!” His cries meant little as he was lifted bodily into the air, wriggling madly for freedom. He’d suck a hundred cocks, get fucked by a dozen Dudleys, before he took that massive thing inside of him. His uncle responded as usual; by hitting him across the head. Dazed, Harry could only watch hazily as he was turned to face the telly; not knowing as his uncles beady eyes carefully positioned his cock against his nephews asshole, and slowly pushed the bulbous head into the soft opening.

Dazed or not, Harry screamed as his anus was invaded. Slowly, inexorably, inch-by-inch, his uncle pushed his way inside of him, until he finally bottomed out against him. Harry couldn’t describe the feeling. It was hot, and full and painful.

Groaning as he felt his nephews insides shift around him, Vernon grinned evilly, before beginning to bounce his knees. Harry cried out as the feeling of pain and pressure changed to one of friction. 

Before long, much sooner that it had any right to take, and far sooner than his first time with Dudley, the pain disappeared, and was replaced with a feeling of pleasure all the way from his asshole to the top of his stomach. He felt his uncles cockhead rub against him, and felt the friction and the more his uncle bounced him slightly with his knees the better it felt, and before long Harry’s own moans filled the air beside his uncles groans of pleasure.

In and out, his Uncles cock seeming to drive deeper and deeper, driving Harry to cry out in pleasure, uncaring that he was now heard.

“More! Deeper! Yes!” Panting in pleasure, the small boy cried out.

“You're a, good- uhph- Freak, Aren’t you, ahg, Freak?” Vernon heaved, sweatily, as he distorted his small nephew’s insides.

“Yes! Gah! I’m a Good Freak! Fuck ME!” Vernon complied, taking his grip on his nephew, on either side of his torso, and lifting him up until just the tip of his cock was inside of him, his small figure pressed against Vernon’s fat folds, before slamming himself down into his nephew, drawing a loud cry of pain and pleasure.

Vernon lifted Harry with sweaty arms, and crashed into him again. And Again. And Again. Soon the living room was filled with nothing the smell of sweat and sex, as Harry’s loud cries turned into breathless pants of pleasure, breathless phrases of ‘Good Freak’ and ‘More’ punctuated the still air. 

Harry felt something build up inside of him. Something he had never felt before, as though a mountain of pleasure was rolling over him, his whole body tensed and shuddered, his tight asshole grasping onto his uncles dick tightly as he experienced the most pleasurable moment of his life, before he lost control of his limbs and went limp in his Uncles grasp. 

Vernon, on the edge from the beginning, couldn’t take the sudden increase of tightness as he hilted out inside of Harry, and began to cum inside of him in streams and torrents, filling his nephew, semen leaking out around his dick. 

With a great sigh of contentment and release, Vernon pulled his nephew up one more time, and threw him down onto the soft carpet, where he laid bonelessly, legs twitching, mouth open and grinning despite sightless eyes. 

Leaning back, without a glance at his nephew, or a care in the world, Vernon spoke, 

“Clean yourself up Whore.” Harry struggled through shaky limbs to stand and get to the shower, managing, barely, to stand, semen dripping down between his legs. Secretly relishing the full warm feeling that the discharge had brought him. 

“Yes, Uncle Vernon.” Waddling bow-legged towards the stairs, Harry stopped as he heard his uncle call out one more time.

“You we’re a good Little Bitch today…. Harry.” 

Harry went to take his shower slowly, still sore and as always quietly… But beaming with pride.


	3. The Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, I've split the rest of the prologue into two separate chapters, because it just kept going and going.  
> This chapter features the ongoing depravity of young Harry Potter.
> 
> Shits gets kinky.
> 
> Last part of the prologue (up to when Harry meets Hagrid) will be up soon, Look Forward To It!

Uncle Vernon fucked Harry’s ass. Uncle Vernon fucked Harry’s ass daily. It almost took the place of blowjobs in the house. Of course blowjobs were the order of the day when Uncle Vernon was watching the telly, or reading the paper or eating, so that he could do these uninterrupted, but in the mornings as he was getting ready for work, 6am or even earlier, Harry would be called into the master bedroom, where he would get into the shower and hold his ass-cheeks apart for his uncle, who would pound him into the wall, often leaving lines on Harry’s face from the tiles. Harry would then walk down to the kitchen, naked of course, to start breakfast as his uncle got dressed, trying all the while not to let his cum-filled ass leak onto the floor. 

Uncle Vernon would then come down the stairs, and be served a hearty english breakfast and coffee. After serving his uncle, Harry would then get on his hands and knees under the table, and carefully unzip his Uncle’s trousers. Using his soft hands Harry would fish out his uncles cock, usually quite hard already at this point, and carefully place the tip into his mouth, to make sure no pre-cum spilled onto his uncles work clothes, as he slowly worked the shaft with his small hands. Eventually, as Uncle Vernon finished his coffee, he would lean back and grunt in release, and Harry would eagerly drink all of the semen down, swirling it with his tongue, and rubbing it into his teeth. Licking his lips, he would then carefully lick his uncle clean, and attentively tuck the shaft (to the right), back into his boxers, before zipping up his trousers and tucking in Vernon’s work shirt. Then he would belt his Uncle’s pants closed, and fetch his briefcase from his room, presenting it to Vernon at the door, along with his coat.

Then it was time for the dishes. Harry would dry and put everything away, and then go take his morning shower. Most days, by the time he finished, it was time to wake up Dudley for school. This was accomplished by going into his room, and peeling the blankets away from his cousin. Then Harry would crawl carefully onto the bed, in between his cousins legs, and begin to suck his dick. Slowly at first, but then ever more enthusiastically, until his head was in frantic motion on and off of his cousins swollen dick. Dudley would groan in pleasure as he released, and occasionally say something, but he would usually wake as Harry was licking him clean. 

Dudley would proceed in one of two ways most mornings. Either he would throw Harry off the bed, and go to the bathroom to get ready, or he would flip Harry over, and invade his cousins ass with extreme prejudice. Either way, Harry didn’t mind, though he was more and more partial to when he was fucked in his ‘ass-pussy’, anxious to feel the mountain of pleasure his uncle had introduced him to again.

Regardless, as his cousin was in the shower, Harry would then prepare his breakfast. Usually Harry would be able to eat a small something for himself at this time as well. 

When Dudley came down the stairs his breakfast was served and Harry would stand attentively to one side waiting for his cousin to ask for something or demand an oral performance performance like his father. Then, as Dudley either finished eating, and/or came in Harry’s mouth, Harry would run and get Dudley’s backpack, make sure it had the homework he had finished the night before, and wait by the door for his cousin.

After Dudley left for the day, Harry would then prepare breakfast again, this time for Aunt Petunia. She would usually come down around nine in the morning, an hour or more after Dudley left. After she ate, while Harry cleaned the kitchen, she would go and get ready for the day, showering and putting on much-too-much makeup and perfume, before giving Harry a firm dressing down, usually to the tune of ‘Ungrateful-Whore’ and ‘The floors better be mopped before I get home!’ or something similar. 

And so by ten in the morning, Harry had the house to himself. He cleaned the already immaculate living areas, took the sheets from the beds and washed them, cleaned the floors, made preparations for the nights dinner, most days, by the time he was done to a point he knew no-one could find fault, it was past three in the afternoon, and Dudley was home again.

Dudley would either throw down and fuck Harry in the Foyer, or go and get something to eat as Harry relieved him from under the table. Either way Harry didn’t mind. 

Then Aunt Petunia would come home, around four, and make Harry clean whatever imagined dirt she could find, after which Harry would take his second shower of the day, and start on dinner, so that it was done before Uncle Vernon got home.

After dinner was done, Harry would set the table and start on Dudley’s homework. When Uncle Vernon got home, he would run to the door and take his Uncles coat and then the Dursleys would sit down for dinner, with Harry serving them their food, and making sure the drinks were full.

At least that’s how an average day went for young Harry Potter. 

Today, a cold december day after Dudley and Aunt Petunia got home, finished with school for the season, and were eating a plate of holiday cookies Harry had baked while watching the television, the doorbell rang, and then opened, as a voice called out,

“Vernon! Diddly Kins! Petunia darling! I’m here!” Aunt Petunia sent Harry a scathing look, and, knowing that freaks shouldn’t be in the company of real people, he quickly and stealthily ran to his cupboard. From outside he could hear Aunt Marge talking in her manish voice to Aunt Petunia, who was replying with her high-pitched voice. After a while Harry stopped trying to listen, and started enjoying his unscheduled break, lying his naked body down in the large mass of off-color and holey blankets on the small mattress. The Small boy quickly fell asleep.

 

Harry was awakened by pounding on the door to his cupboard. Fearing retribution, he quickly wiped the drool off his mouth and sitting up attentively just as the door was thrown open.

Staring at him was Aunt Petunia, with a look of both scorn and disgust on her face, as usual. 

“We’re going to be gone for ten days on holiday. You're looking after Ripper. I expect the house to be perfect when we return.” She stopped and sniffed haughtily before continuing. “You are not to show your face to any of the neighbors. The House will be locked, and the Curtains will be shut. You are not to use the television, or touch the thermostat, or turn the electricity back on.” And with that, she turned and strode straight out the front door, where Harry heard the loud clump of the bolt-lock being thrown into place.

A little thrown off a the sudden change in the house, now silent without the television or other electric devices running, Harry scampered across the cold wooden floor to the front door, where he stood on his tip-toes and looked out the small window, just in time to see the Dursleys SUV disappear down Privet Drive. 

Feeling strange and alone, Harry took off up the carpeted stairs and checked every room, finding them empty. Going down the stairs he began to wander aimlessly. He hadn’t been this alone for months. Before his new chores had begun he had been in the background, watching, unloved and untouched. But after the new chores he had had more physical contact than ever before in his life, and had loved every minute of it, increasingly more and more. The sudden absence of … appreciation, was getting to him; and starting to bother him, as he sat down at the kitchen table to think. 

With Uncle Vernon and Dudley away for almost two weeks, who was going to give them blowjobs? He supposed that Aunt Petunia had once been the one to service Uncle Vernon in such a way, but still, what about poor Dudley? Dudley relied upon Harry to relieve him! To suck on his cock, and take it up his ass. Fretting, Harry decided to make himself breakfast, since he had missed dinner the previous night. The power to the kitchen was apparently still on, as the fridge worked, and Harry found some leftovers that would rot soon anyway, and ate them quickly before thinking about what Aunt Petunia had said. Ripper was here? Where?

Remembering the large bulldog with little fondness, Harry carefully walked around the downstairs, looking for the dog. He noticed several large bags of premium dog food in the dining room, and finally in the living room found Ripper. The large dog, easily the same size as Harry, was sleeping on the couch. 

Leaving Ripper to his sleep, Harry carefully walked out of the living room and began to mop the kitchen floor, seeing as he hadn’t the night before. 

After fifteen minutes or so, Harry heard Ripper shuffle into the room, where he stood by the large glass door to the back yard looking at Harry imperiously and growling slightly. Sighing to himself, Harry carefully slid around the dog and let Ripper out into the frost filled back yard, and the dog went about his business for a few minutes, before Harry let him back into the house, closing the door again quickly as he felt his already-small genitals shrink even more in the cold, and goose-bumps raise up his arms and legs. 

Ripper huffed in the warmer inside air, before looking at Harry and shoving his face into his crotch, sniffing and then licking curiously. Harry, alarmed by the dog’s attention, and his sharp teeth near such an important body-part, jumped back in alarm, before running away, intent on returning to his cupboard for awhile. 

Wagging his tail, and huffing excitedly, Ripper gave chase, running after Harry down the hall. In his haste, Harry slipped on the recently-mopped and still wet tiles as he exited the kitchen at mach-speed, falling down onto the carpeted living room floor. Luckily he caught himself on his hands and knees, preventing injury; unluckily however, was Ripper, the large aggressive bulldog, hot on his tail. 

Scrambling to get up, and away from the rapidly approaching dog, Harry managed to move one hand slightly forward before Ripper jumped on top of him, teeth against his neck. 

Stiffening immediately, Harry dropped like a sack of potatoes to the floor, trying to show no resistance to the dog as it growled, tail wagging. 

As Ripper released his neck, luckily with the skin intact, Harry began to slowly get to his hands and knees. As he didn’t hear Ripper growl at his movement, he began to stand, only to find Ripper at his throat again. Stopping immediately, Harry waited until Ripper let go again, before beginning the slow crawl across the living room towards his cupboard. 

He made it about a foot before he felt Ripper’s nose against his crotch, sniffing curiously. Harry stopped, and debated to himself whether or not to bat the dog away. The dog began to lick Harry’s asshole as he thought, and Harry turned and looked at the dog. Between Ripper’s legs was a small, yet growing, red and veiny cock. 

Despite himself, Harry trembled with desire. He had not sucked a cock in almost a day! and there was one, just for him. 

No! Harry thought. I Don’t need it. I can do well enough without it! And so Harry made his way to his cupboard, crawling on his hands and knees, and trying desperately to ignore the dog licking and sniffing at his crotch and ass the whole way. 

As he reached the cupboard, he crawled onto the bed, and sighed, before turning to close the door; only to find that Ripper had followed him into the small room, and was sitting on his bed next to him, with a much larger dog-erection than before. Now Harry could see a large circle closer to the dog’s body, and even several clear drops of precum dripping out of the tip. 

Harry looked at the dog, sitting on it’s hind legs, unconsciously displaying its doghood, and then at the door to his cupboard and then back at Ripper. Harry felt something stirring inside of him, and knew that he wanted to suck off ripper. He knew it was wrong, but that was for normal people right? He was a freak anyway, and had been called an animal many times by the Dursleys. and animals could suck off other animals right? So it was all ok anyway.

And so, having made his decision, Harry crawled back out of his cupboard, until he was on the carpeted living room floor again; Ripper sniffing and licking the whole while. Then, stopping and sitting up, much to Rippers disappointment, Harry slowly turned towards the massive bulldog. Ripper’s erection was even larger than before, and Harry saw drop after drop of precious semen being wasted on the floor. 

So Harry slowly moved just his head down, until Ripper was snuffling at his hair, and his mouth was by the top of the dog’s penis. Then, to stop the doubt and hesitation he was still feeling, Harry opened his mouth as wide as possible and took the dog’s whole length into his mouth, Ripper responded by thrusting his hips forward into Harry’s face, as Harry began to suck for all he was worth, running his tongue frantically around the dog’s penis, eagerly waiting for the dogs release. 

Then, after a minute of sucking, and having Ripper thrust his hips against his mouth, something changed in Ripper, and instead of enjoying the process, he pulled himself out of Harry’s mouth, and growled again at the small naked boy, making him freeze in horror, wondering if the dog was about to attack him. 

And attack him he did; Ripper made his way behind Harry, and placing both paws onto the boys shoulders, scratching him, Ripper began to hump his erection against the naked human boy, his veiny cock working it’s way lower, first against the boys back, then between the boys butt cheeks, until finally hitting dirt and slamming into the boy’s ass, making Harry scream and arch his back at the sudden intrusion. 

“Stop, no!” Harry tried to crawl away, but this only served to bring his ass lower to the ground, and Ripper’s penis drive further into his ass. The dog was softly growling in Harry’s ear as it slammed ever-faster into his tight hole. 

And like how it was with his cousin and uncle, the pain quickly became pleasure, and Harry’s soft sobs of protest became pants of pleasure. Almost unconsciously, Harry reached back and spread his ass cheeks apart with his hands, resting his face against the carpet as his body swayed back and forth under Ripper, allowing the bulldog to reach even further inside of him, and make him feel even better. Soon he was crying out to a different tune.

“Deeper! Ripper! Good Dog! Good Doo--ahg!” Thrust after thrust, faster and faster.

“More, Please Rip-per, Ah- Their Their!” Ripper seemed to comply, the dog’s penis pushing against Harry’s ribbed intestines. 

Drooling into the carpet Harry could barely continue his words of praise; 

“Gooo-ud doah-guh.” Words mangled by the dogs veiny cock, and his own semi-lucid state.

And suddenly, Ripper was ejecting his seed into Harry’s barren asshole, turning around off of his back as his knot slid into the boy; causing Harry, for the second time in his life, to cum, his whole body seizing up, as his eyes rolled up into his head and his world went dark.

 

Harry woke up slowly. He felt half cold and half warm. It was dark, and he was still on the carpet in the living room. Next to him on the carpet was Ripper, no longer inside of him, but asleep. 

Stretching on the carpet Harry looked around before grinning dopily; he was still alone, and had the next nine days to himself. His ass was a little painful, and was still leaking Rippers semen, but he was still in the afterglow of earlier in the day, so he didn’t mind. 

Stretching out on the carpet, Harry stood up, waking Ripper. 

The dog, unlike before, seemed quite happy; wagging his tail and sniffing good-naturedly at Harry’s ass and penis. 

Harry went to the kitchen, and turned on the lights; not that he could turn the lights on in any other room of the house. 

Going through a bag of dog supplies on the kitchen counter, Harry filled Ripper a bowl of water before opening the bag of dog food in the other room, and getting Ripper a bowl of that as well. 

After feeding Ripper, Harry opened the pantry to find something for himself to eat. 

Luckily a large turnip was quickly found, due to the Dursley’s buying vegetables often, to keep up appearances. Munching quietly, Harry proceeded to the upstairs shower to get cleaned up. 

By the time he came down, Ripper was waiting by the stairs, and herded him towards the back door, where Harry let him out. Letting out a content sigh, Harry started to clean quietly.

As much as he missed the blowjobs and the assfuckings, it was nice to have some quiet now and again. 

 

Three more days passed in that manner, quiet meals, quiet cleaning, quiet companionship from Ripper, and occasional blowjobs for the bulldog. The only break in the scheduled program happened on the fifth day by himself, when he was lying down on the carpet in the living room, having moved his blankets out onto the more comfortable floor. 

Suddenly he heard a growl from behind him and tensed; not having heard Ripper growl in several days. Looking back over his shoulder he saw Ripper had an erection. 

Smiling slightly, Harry turned to put it in his mouth, as he had for the last several days, when Ripper placed his mouth around Harry’s neck, Harry once again tensed in fear; though now it was tinged with anticipation.

Almost bruising Harry’s back and ass-cheeks with his frantic humps, Ripper managed to hit his mark after a minute and slammed into the small naked boy all the way to his knot. 

Harry cried out in pure pleasure; able to ignore the pain now that he was so used to the treatment. 

Pushing his hips back against the dog’s fast-paced humps, Harry managed to take the knot; eyes widening and mouth opened in a silent scream as his ass was pushed even wider than ever before.

Ripper, now stuck inside of Harry, began to pant even louder in his ear, as he continued to thrust uselessly, instinctually trying to get deeper and deeper into his mate, his bitch.

Biting Harry on his shoulder, Ripper let out a muffled howl of pleasure before releasing inside of the small boy, filling Harry with stream after stream of thin dog semen, to the point where Harry could swear he felt himself becoming fuller. 

Not that he was thinking about that, being in a state of post-coital drooling bliss.

Oh yes… it is going to be a fantastic holiday.

 

On his elbows and knees in the kitchen, seven inches of veiny dog cock deep in his ass, Harry looked up in surprise as the Dursleys came home. 

Unable, and frankly unwilling, to make Ripper stop, Harry decided to ignore the Dursleys for once, and focused on the feeling of Ripper’s knot as he heard footsteps approaching.

“Filthy Animals; I should have known my slut sister would have such a slut of her own.” 

The Dursleys looked at Harry as Ripper’s dick went in and out of his small body with a mixture of disgust, awe and lust.

“It’s in these animals nature Tuny Darling. This is what he was meant for after all.” 

Internally Harry agreed with Uncle Vernon, even as Ripper continued to thrust inside of him; how could he not be meant for something that made him feel so good?!

“I want a go Mommy! I haven’t fucked anything in days!”

Wait, weren’t they gone for almost two weeks? Who had Dudley fucked while they were on Holiday? Through his glazed eyes, Harry could see Dudley holding his hands together and looking at his mother with a pleading gaze that was entirely out of place on Dudleys chubby face. 

“Well go use the Freaks mouth Diddly-kins.”

Immediately dropping his pants, Dudley kneeled in front of Harry, who was still on his hands and knees as Ripper released inside of Harry again, for what seemed like the twentieth time of the week.

Slapping his seven inch dick against his distracted cousin’s face repeatedly, as though knocking on a door, Dudley took advantage of this sudden cry of pleasure and thrust his dick deep into Harry’s esophagus, cutting off his cry of pleasure even as it left his mouth, the sound dying in Dudley’s short pubic hair; almost choking the smaller boy.

“I guess I’ll have to wait my turn, har-har.”

Harry barely noticed the words of those above him, standing or otherwise, as he quickly reverted from trying to breath, to enjoying the long-missed taste of his cousin.

While Ripper, having had his fun, extracted himself with an audible ‘pop’ from Harry’s ass, before wagging his tail and sniffing curiously at the newcomers, entranced by the new smells they had brought home with them. 

“No dad, See, Ripper’s done now.”

Smiling, Vernon yanked his belt off with one smooth motion, before dropping his pants to his ankles and ambling over behind Harry; His ten inch cock at full-mast even as he waddled across the kitchen and carefully got on his knees, Lining up his cock with his nephews gaping asshole, which was throbbing and leaking and inviting him in.

“Right you are Dudley; Right you are.”

With one massive push, Vernon tried to get as far as he could into Harry as quickly as he could. Luckily Rippers thin semen served as a lubricant, because Uncle Vernon was much thicker and longer than Ripper, and without lubricant Harry was sure he would have been torn apart. Despite the pain, it felt even better than ever before, a feat Harry could scarcely believe, Making his vision blur even more as he screamed in pleasure.

His muffled screams were heard by all of the Dursleys as Vernon managed to hilt out inside of Harry and give a contented sigh; Aunt Petunia laughing daintily at the sound.

“Well I must say Vernon dear, the freak is really starting to bring the family together.”

Harry could only gasp weakly as Dudley grabbed his head, pushing and pulling it to get even deeper into his throat with each thrust, matching his father in timing so that to Harry it felt like one giant penis, going all the way through his body. Impaling him with pleasure over and over again.

“Yes Tuny; just the pet we needed.”

Vernon grunted in effort as he fucked his nephew, not used to doing the actual work of moving his body during sex, but greatly enjoying it all the same. 

“Yeah, Harry’s such a Bitch!”

Dudley thrust down his throat even harder as he began to cum, sending rope after rope of thick cum down into his cousins stomach, all the while being worked by Harry’s tongue. 

“The Family Bitch. We should get him a collar Vernon dear.”

Vernon was soon to follow his son’s example, blasting his own thick cum deeper than ever before, where Harry could feel it reach parts of him he hadn’t known he had. 

“A wonderful Idea Petunia Darling.”

Standing wobbly, Vernon kissed his wife on the cheek, smudging her carefully prepared makeup with his sweaty lips, even as his son rubbed his softening dick onto his cousins face, trying to cover it in semen even as Harry eagerly kicked it clean. 

“What do you say Freak, are you the Family Bitch?”

‘Bitch?’ thought Harry, thinking of his time with Ripper, and the pleasure he had felt, and the thought of being a ‘family’ anything, ‘I want to be a Bitch.’ No that’s not true. ‘I already am a Bitch.’ His mind made up, Harry spoke his mind, for the first time in a long time.

“Please let me be the Family Bitch, Uncle Vernon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say, Thanks for all the comments, bookmarks and kudos, I honestly wasn't sure how much I would write for this story,  
> or how quickly I would update, and it all helps me validate continuing the story. 
> 
> Chapter 4 will be up at or within the week, so check back soon!


	4. Muggle Injections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, It's a few days earlier than I was going to post this, but here it is. 
> 
> This chapter goes all the way to the entrance of Hagrid.

Six months passed; it seemed like the blink of an eye for Harry. 

Things had changed for Harry since becoming the Family Bitch, but things around the Number Four Privet Drive had not. 

Harry still wasn’t allowed outside, besides the backyard, he wasn’t even allowed to do the lawn care for the front yard anymore (though that was more due to Uncle Vernon not wanting anyone to ask questions about a naked ten year old, as that would not be ‘normal’). 

Harry still did the chores around the house, the cooking, the laundry, the cleaning and anything else the Dursleys could think of. 

Harry still came running at the call of ‘freak’ or ‘bitch’ or ‘boy’ to get a treat from his Uncle or Cousin. 

Harry even still slept in his cupboard, though every-other night Dudley or Uncle Vernon would call him for a late-night assfuck. 

And above all, Harry still remained naked at all times, eagerly awaited any dick he could get, and loved to take it up the ass.

But some things had changed.

Something had shifted inside of Harry, and while before he had felt some pleasure when giving a blowjob, or being fucked, now he would orgasm on a regular basis just from the taste of his uncles dick filling his mouth, or whenever his cousin hilted out inside of him, and ground against him. 

Harry had even grabbed an old vibrating dildo of Aunt Petunias in the attic that he had seen years ago, sneaking it into his cupboard and claiming it as his own, using it almost nightly until he climaxed if he wasn’t called for something even better with Dudley or Uncle Vernon. He found himself thinking of sex constantly, thoughts of penis filled his mind, the phantom taste of his uncle or cousins salty sperm was constantly on his lips, and a specter of pleasure in his ass went with him wherever he went. 

Harry became voracious, instead of waiting for the call that would bring him, or even checking his relatives for erections, he had begun keeping them in his mouth, whenever he could, and whenever he was free from his chores, or done for a moment. 

 

One day after the holiday, when Dudley came home from school and sat on the couch to watch a favorite television program, ignoring his usual blowjob or fuck from Harry, and only grabbing a bag of crisps from the kitchen, the large boy sat listlessly as he watched his show. 

Harry, a little put off from not getting his usual attention, watched his cousin devour chip after chip on the couch from the doorway. 

Deciding to do his ‘job’ anyway, Harry crawled his petite naked form across the carpet, pausing only to think back to the enjoyable few weeks with Ripper for a moment, before stopping at his cousin’s feet. 

Reaching up and slowly taking Dudleys limp and hanging dick from his pants, Harry saw that his cousin had barely noticed him, only glancing down briefly before returning to his program. Taking the slight look as approval, Harry placed his cousins small balls in his mouth, relishing the taste of sweat and semen. 

After less than a minute, Dudley became hard, and Harry switched to the shaft of his cousin, rolling his tongue over it and sucking methodically. 

Dudley glanced down as his cousin sucked him off, making eye contact with the family bitch for over a minute before the commercials ended, and he returned to watching his program as he ate. 

Soon though, the slightly older and much larger child came into the smaller child's mouth. And as Harry sucked the semen away like a starving man, the Dudley extracted it and placed it back into his pants, before smacking Harry’s questing mouth away from his crotch and standing, going to his room for a nap.

Harry, lying on the floor, clutching the side of his head in pain, nevertheless licked his lips.

 

One spring morning, before dawn, while Aunt Petunia was on a trip to Manchester with her book club, and Harry woke up early; filled with lust and desire.

Taking his Dildo, which he had named his Teddy Bear, Harry began to thrust it into his ass as he laid on his many blankets; trying to scratch an itch inside of him.

After almost a half hour, according to the broken alarm by his bed, Harry pulled Teddy out of his ass in frustration, before gaining an uncharacteristically determined face.

After reaffirming his decision to himself, Harry gingerly unlocked his cupboard, and sneaked up the stairs, before creeping into his Uncle’s room; something he had never done before. 

Filled with doubt and fear at his own bravery, Harry carefully removed the comforter from the bed, and took his uncle’s already throbbing cock into his mouth until Uncle Vernon was hard, greedily sucking away every drop of semen, before standing his small naked figure on the bed.

Grabbing Vernon’s cock tightly in his hand, Harry squatted down over it, carefully lining up the purple head to his already open asshole, before slamming down on top of it, making his breath come out all at once, and his uncle to wake up with a snort.

“Wuh-”Harry began to furiously bounce on his uncles cock before he could be punished for his audacity, determined to get off at least once before he was stopped.

“Bitch!” Uncle Vernon’s meaty palms rose into the air, and Harry flinched even as he thrust himself deeper onto his relatives dick.

Instead of striking his nephew, Vernon’s hands grasped the child's arms; Lifting and dropping the child as though he were nothing but a toy, driving himself even deeper and deeper into his nephew’s body. 

Harry lost his breath each time he was dropped, feeling his uncle inside of him, he squirmed in pleasure, his eyes blank, and a line of drool falling from his lips.

“Your.” A thrust.

“My.” Another thrust.

“BITCH!” A gasp of pleasure left Uncle Vernon’s fat sweaty face as he released inside of Harry, filling the child to the point where it would have lifted him off of his uncles dick, if not for the large sweaty palms holding himself tightly inside of the boy as his dick twitched more semen into Harry’s bowels.

Uncle Vernon’s head fell back against his pillow as he breathed deeply. After several minutes of recovery, he finally let go of his nephew, letting him fall onto the bed, and retracting his dick from the boys warm confines. 

“Go make me breakfast, Bitch.” Harry twitched and shivered as the semen leaked from his ass, before somehow managing to stand up, and waddle out the door, ass sore, but satisfied at last.

 

Through the spring, Uncle Vernon and Dudley had both lost weight, from the constant exercise of forcing their dicks down Harry’s ass or mouth. Both were still overweight, but no longer beached sea creatures.

Aunt Petunia seemed satisfied with her extra free time, and the amount she was now gone from the house made Harry question how much sex she had had with Uncle Vernon before he took up the duty anyway.

Trying to ignore his stray thoughts, the small naked boy bent down to pick up the mail, before bringing it all to the table, where the Dursleys were all in attendance for breakfast. 

Passing it off to Uncle Vernon, Harry grabbed the skillet and began to serve thirds to Uncle Vernon and Dudley. 

As Harry placed the skillet back on the stove top, he heard an angry yell from behind him, before he was grabbed and roughly thrown up against the wall. 

“I’ll FUCK the freakiness out of him!” He heard Uncle Vernon roar as he was invaded anally, in one fell swoop.

Aunt Petunia, unheeding of her nephew being angrily pounded into the kitchen wall, picked up the letter her husband had dropped and covered her mouth with a gasp, as though seeing something both shocking and disgusting. 

“Hogwarts!” She had truly thought the boy would not be as freaky as her sister, as he had been getting daily injections of ‘Muggle’, at least three or four times a day. 

Her and Vernon had talked about it in fact, all those months ago, when Vernon had the brilliant epiphany of his, and they decided as husband and wife that in order to prevent Harry from being a freak like his parents, they would have to do more than just force him to act normal; they would have to put the normal into him. That had been the plan, and her sweet husband had stuck to it, sacrificing of himself to make sure that their nephew could be a normal person; taking it as his duty to make sure the freak got as much normal into him as possible, and even having Dudley contribute to the cause. 

After all, Family was important to a Dursley; and they had to try to save young Harry. 

Everything they did was for his own benefit after all.

Looking up, Petunia saw that Harry was now lying on the floor in a puddle, letting his Muggle Injection leak out onto the floor.

“The plan isn’t working Vernon dear, he isn’t anymore normal than before you started.” Petunia said disappointedly. Vernon looked at her with mixed emotions, his dick rapidly deflating and dripping onto the freak below him. 

He had know she was stupid, but how had she expected him fucking the boy was going to fix him? He had thought that she just wanted the excuse, like him. Another way to make use of the burden they had been stuck with. And it had worked; the Boy was more enthusiastic about oral sex than anyone Vernon had ever met, not to mention that neither Petunia or his secretary would take it up the ass for him, and the Boy loved to take it up the ass; hell, the boy practically raped Vernon’s dick at times, what with his enthusiasm. Oh well, time to make sure the Family Bitch stayed that way; The Family Bitch.

“Well, Tunny Darling, we always knew this was a chance; But it doesn’t matter, all we have to do is not let him go to the freak school.” Vernon smiled at his own brilliance. After all, without his guardians approval how could the Freak go to Freak School. 

Petunia Livened up at the suggestion as well. 

“You're so clever Vernon darling! And maybe if we keep giving him injections, he’ll be too normal by the time they try to take him!” Vernon smiled at his wife. While she had become less attractive since they married, their was something to be said for a stupid wife. Looking down at the still-twitching Harry, who was now being fucked by Dudley, who had grown bored with the conversation, Vernon felt his cock grow.

“What a wonderful idea, Tunny.” 

Uncle Vernon and Dudley spent the rest of the day fucking Harry into the floor; determined to keep their toy. 

For Harry, it was an unexpected, but fantastic day.

 

One week later, as Harry was locked into his cupboard for the night, thinking about the strange week he had had.

The first letter had only been the beginning. 

The next day there were five letters that Harry could see, as he was released from his cupboard; they were clutched in his uncles hammy fist. Uncle Vernon ended up staying home from work that day to nail the mail slot shut.

On Friday a dozen letters came, pushed under the door, and even through the small window in the downstairs bathroom. For the second day in a row, Uncle Vernon stayed home, burning the letters and nailing shut every crack he could find. Only allowing himself to relax with a blowjob from his nephew long after his work was done, as he hummed ‘Tiptoe Through the Tulips’ to himself under his breath, even as he jumped from every noise, and glanced nervously at shadows.

On Saturday, things started to get stranger. Harry found that each of the two-dozen eggs delivered that morning contained a letter to him. Angered by this new act of freakiness, Uncle Vernon spent the day violently fucking his nephew, shouting about freaks and unnaturalness.

On Sunday morning, the Dursleys sat in the living room peacefully, enjoying tea time together, as Harry sat at Uncle Vernons feet giving the large man an uncharacteristically unenthusiastic blowjob. His ass was bruised from the brutal fucking his uncle and cousin had given him yesterday, and he was starting to be more and more curious about the letters, as all of them were addressed to him after all.

“No post on Sundays.” Uncle Vernon said cheerfully, as he distractedly spread marmalade on his newspaper. “No damn letters today-”

And suddenly, even as Harry paused in his oral duties, the air was filled with letters, shooting out of the fireplace like bullets. 

Harry was thrown to the ground as his uncle stood in fury, screaming, “Out! OUT!” before bodily picking up his nephew, and ushering his family out into the hallway.

“This does it, I want everyone back here in five minutes, ready to leave, were going away, just pack some clothes!” Seeing Dudley start to complain, he turned on his son and added, “No Arguments!” 

Uncle Vernon looked so furious, with his dick still flying proudly out of his trousers, and his face completely red, that everyone scrambled to obey. 

Harry managed to find some of Dudley's old clothes without too many holes in them in the spare bedroom, and quickly grabbed as many shirts and pants as he could, putting a set of jeans with holes up and down one leg on and an ugly pink knitted sweater without any holes on, before hastily pulling two mismatched socks onto his feet, and running downstairs again.

Ten minutes later, Harry and the Dursleys were in the family car and speeding towards the highway. Dudley was crying softly next to Harry, as he had had to leave his computer and VCR behind at Number Four Privet Drive. 

They drove and drove. Harry covertly taking great pleasure in seeing the world outside Privet Drive for the first time, whenever he wasn’t having his face shoved into Dudley's crotch for a blowjob.

They didn’t stop at all that day. Dudley complained constantly at the lack of food, and that he had made his dick overly tender from forcing Harry to suck it too long. 

It was well after the sun set that they pulled into a dingy motel, where the family and Harry went into the room and collectively collapsed in exhaustion. 

The next day, as they ate a breakfast not prepared and cooked by Harry for the first time in years, a knock at the door revealed the motel manager, holding a half-dozen letters in his hand. 

Uncle Vernon quickly left, and when he came back, the four of them were crammed into the car once again. 

With his dick still sore from yesterday, Dudley didn’t even have his cousin to entertain him, and complained even louder than before, somehow. 

Eventually Uncle Vernon parked the car on the coast, locking the rest of the Family, and Harry, inside of the car as he went off.

“Daddy’s gone mad, hasn’t he?” Dudley asked Aunt Petunia as they waited, even as it started to rain.

“It’s Monday, the Great Humberto is on tonight. I want to stay somewhere we can watch television.” 

‘Monday..’ Harry thought. If it was Monday, then tomorrow, Tuesday, was Harry’s eleventh birthday.

Just as he began to think, he was interrupted by Uncle Vernon opening the door, Ushering them all down towards the local harbor where they were greeted by an old toothless man in a boat. Harry was forced to sit next to the old man, and put up with his wandering hands for the ride out towards an island. 

After rowing them across, and extracting his fingers from Harry’s insides, the old man waved cheerfully before leaving them on a small island, winking at Harry as he left.

The group trudged up the island to the small cottage, and entered. It was two rooms, damp, drafty, and smelled of seaweed. 

Uncle Vernon passed out the rations he had bought, a few bags of chips and bananas, before trying to start a fire; something he failed at miserably. 

Exhausted and hungry, the Dursleys quickly fell asleep. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia on the only bed, and Dudley on the couch.

Due to his usual lifestyle of hard work and little food, Harry was wide awake, and feeling frustrated. The old mans dirty hands hadn’t been enough to get him off, and he hadn’t been fucked in days now. He hadn’t even given a blowjob because of Dudley ‘overdoing it’ the day before. He wanted his Teddy Bear. 

Unable to sleep as he lay on the ground in front of the fireplace under a thin blanket, Harry decided to count down until his birthday. 

Watching Dudley's electric watch, he could see he had five minutes to go yet. He thought he heard something outside. Maybe it was a wild dog. A dog like Ripper. Please be a dog like Ripper. 

Four minutes to go. Maybe when they got back to Privet Drive Uncle Vernon and Dudley would have another all-day Harry-fuckathon. 

Three minutes to go. Was that the sea slapping the rocks like that? And (two minutes to go) what was that funny crunching noise? Was the island crumbling into the sea?

One Minute to go, and then he would be eleven. Thirty seconds… Twenty… Ten… Nine… Maybe he would wake up Dudley with a blowjob, to treat himself… Three… Two… One…

BOOM.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be Diagon Alley and Gringots,   
> Going all the way to Harry getting on the Hogwarts Express.
> 
> Please leave any comments, suggestions or questions, and I'll answer promptly.


	5. A Revelation and Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, I promised a one-week update, and here it is.
> 
> A short warning for all involved- no sex in this chapter...
> 
> I know, I know, But it's needed plot n whatnot, and I tried to be suggestive. 
> 
> I hope this all adds up to the suspense for Hagrid in the end, and I personally think It will be worth it.

BOOM. The door knocked again, and this time Dudley woke up with a start.

“Where’s the Cannon?” He asked stupidly. 

Another crash, this time from behind the two boys, made them turn around. Having run into the room, now holding a rifle, was Uncle Vernon.

“Who’s Their? I warn you - I’m armed!” Another pause in the knocks before,

SMASH!

The door came flying off of it’s hinges and flew into the cottage, slamming onto the ground.

A giant man stood in the doorway, long hair and shaggy beard soaked in rain, but beneath the wreath of hair, Harry could see the man’s eyes, glinting like black beetles. 

Looking at the man’s soaking wet form, Harry could see the outline of the giant’s dick, and felt a thin line of drool escape the side of his mouth. It was tucked to the left, and almost went to the man’s knee.

While Harry admired the enormous man, his uncle trembled in fear, even as the man bent down and placed the door roughly back into place. 

The giant turned around and looked at Harry and the assembled Dursleys, before speaking in a surprisingly cordial voice.

“Couldn’t make us a cup o’ tea could yeh? It’s not been an easy journey…” The giant went to the couch where Dudley sat frozen, and said, 

“Budge up, yeh great lump.” Dudley, the brave individual that he was, ran and hid behind his mother. 

“An here’s Harry!” said the giant. Harry looked up at the wild hairy face, and saw that beneath his beard the man was smiling. 

“Las’ time I saw you, you was only a baby,” rumbled the giant. “Yeh look alot like yer dad, but yeh’ve got yer mom’s eyes.” The giant gave him a critical glance. “Bit smaller than I woul’da figured tho.”

Uncle Vernon approached the giant with his gun.

“I demand that you leave at once sir! You are breaking and entering!”

“Ah, shut up, Dursley, yeh great prune.” Said the giant, even as he jerked the gun out of Uncle Vernon’s hands, twisted it in a knot, and threw it across the room. The giant turned back towards Harry.

“Anyway - Harry,” The giant proceeded to ignore the spluttering Vernon, “A very happy Birthday to yeh, Got summat for yah.” Harry glanced at the bulge in the giants trousers and hoped it was what he thought it was. 

The man reached into a pocket and pulled out a slightly squashed box. Opening it, Harry found a cake inside, with the words ‘Happy Birthday Harry’ written in green frosting.

Harry couldn’t feel disappointed, as much as he wanted to see the new man’s dick, he had never had his own birthday cake. It was almost better than giving a blowjob, and not being hit afterwards. No, It was better than giving a blowjob. He looked up at the giant to say thank you, but all that came out of his mouth was,

“Who are you?” 

The giant laughed.

“True, I haven’t introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts.” He held out an enormous hand and shook Harry’s whole arm. Harry felt his ass tingle at the feeling of the large man’s rough skin. He wanted this giant. He was obviously larger than even Uncle Vernon, and much nicer to boot. 

“It’s very nice to meet you Mr. Hagrid.” Said Harry, as he sat down next to the giant on the couch. 

“Pleasures Ah’ll Mine.” Said Hagrid as he distractedly dug into one of his pockets.

Leaning down over the fireplace in front of the couch, Hagrid fumbled for a moment. As he sat back, the fireplace was filled with a roaring fire. The giant began to rummage through his clothes as he sat back, pulling out all sorts of things, a kettle, chipped mugs, sausages, and some sort of alcohol even, that he took a swig of before continuing his work.

The Dursleys were fidgeting behind the pair, and Harry could vaguely hear Uncle Vernon say something sharply to Dudley, before he was distracted by being handed a sausage. 

Holding it tightly, Harry looked the giant in the eye briefly as he unconsciously sucked on the sausage. 

The giant’s mouth dropped open, and he looked away in embarrassment, berating himself internally for his outrageous thoughts about the innocent boy. Harry took a bite of the sausage and chewed for a moment, licking his soft lips and starting again,

“I’m sorry I still don’t really know who you are.” Hagrid took a gulp of tea and turned back to Harry, somewhat relieved that the boy wasn’t doing anything too provocative anymore. 

“Call me Hagrid, everyone does.” He said, “An’ like I told yeh, I’m Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts - yeh’ll know all about Hogwarts o’ course.”

“Er - no.” Harry said, somewhat apologetically. 

Hagrid looked shocked.

“Sorry.” Harry added quickly.

“Sorry?” Hagrid looked furious.

“Didn’t ya ever wonder where yer parent’s learned it all Harry?” Harry shook his head. There was a school for whoring and dealing drugs?

“I figured they kind of just picked it up.” He said, somewhat astonished.

“O’ course not! What’d you think, that our kind didn’t have schools?” 

“What?”

“You know, our kind, our world. I mean. Your world, my world, yer parents’ world.”

“What World?”

Hagrid looked like he would explode.

“DURSLEY!” He boomed. 

Uncle Vernon went very pale, and whispered something that sounded like, ‘Mimblewimble’. Hagrid turned to stare wildly at Harry.

“But yeh must know about yer mom and dad,” He said, “I mean, they’re famous. You’re famous.” Wait, why would a common street slut and a low-level drug dealer be famous?

“What? My - my mom and dad weren’t famous, were they?” ‘oh no.’ thought Harry, ‘what a horrible thing to be famous for..’ Harry began to think about it, ‘Well… maybe mom I can understand… but who sells drugs? Dad must have been a horrible person…’ Harry’s thoughts were cut off by the giant’s mumbles.

“Yeh don’ know… Yeh don’ know…” Hagrid ran his fingers through his hair, fixing Harry with a bewildered stare. 

“Yeh don’ know what yeh are?” he said finally. 

Uncle Vernon finally found his voice,

“Stop!” He commanded, both to Harry, who had opened his mouth to reply, and to Hagrid who had likewise opened his mouth. “Stop right there sir! I forbid you to tell the boy anything!”

Uncle Vernon was a man used to telling people what to do. Employees, family, strangers; he commanded respect with his aggressive personality and large size. But Vernon had never run into someone, or something like Hagrid before. The look Hagrid gave him would have curdled milk.

“You never told him? Never told him what was in the letter Dumbledore left fer him? I was there! I saw Dumbledore leave it, Dursley! An’ you’ve kept it from him all these years?”

“Kept what from me?” Harry said curiously. 

“STOP! I FORBID YOU!” Yelled Uncle Vernon in panic, as he watched the situation spiral out of control. 

Aunt Petunia gasped in horror.

“Ah, go boil yer heads, both of yeh,” said Hagrid. “Harry - yer a Wizard.”

There was silence in the hut. Nothing but the sound of rain and wind filled the air. ‘Not… Not what I was expecting.’ Thought Harry, both shocked and intrigued. Seeing Harry’s gobsmacked expression, Hagrid started again.

“A Wizard.” Hagrid sat back in the couch, making it creak and groan, and accidentally drawing his water-logged pants tighter around his shaft, which Harry found himself staring at as the giant looked off towards the fire as he explained. 

“An’ a thumpin’ good’un, I’d say, once yeh’ve trained up a bit. With a mum an’ dad like yours, what else would yeh be? An’ I reckon it’s abou’ time yeh read yer letter.”

Harry looked away from Hagrids imposing crotch and accepted the proffered parchment. It was addressed in emerald green to Mr. H. Potter, The Floor, Hut-on-the-Rock, The Sea. He pulled out the letter and read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.   
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress

Questions exploded inside of Harry, almost more intense than a load of cum. 

“Await my owl?” 

“Gallopin’ Gorgons that reminds me…” Hagrid smacked one large hand into his forehead before reaching into a pocket and pulling out a real live owl from within his overcoat. He then dug out a piece of parchment, a quill and a poorly-sealed bottle of ink, penning a quick letter before tying it to the owl.

The owl stopped glaring at Hagrid as it was picked up and tossed out the door, where it set off into the storm at once. 

Hagrid came back to his spot on the old couch and sat down, as though he had been doing nothing stranger than talking on the phone. 

Harry’s mouth opened and closed; and he wasn’t the only one. 

“Where was I?” Said Hagrid, but at that moment a very-angry but still pale Uncle Vernon stepped forward into the firelight.

“He’s not going.” he said, desperate to keep the best toy he had had in years.

Hagrid grunted.

“I’d like ter see a great Muggle like you stop him,” he said.

“A what?” said Harry, interested, and hoping it was something sexual.

“A Muggle,” said Hagrid. “it’s what we call nonmagic folk like the,. An’ it’s your bad luck you grew up in a family o’ the biggest Muggles I ever laid eyes on.”

‘Its not all bad’ thought Harry to himself, sneaking a glance at Uncle Vernon’s pajama-covered crotch. 

“We swore when we took him in we’d put a stop to that rubbish,” said Uncle Vernon, “swore we’d stamp it out of him! Wizard indeed!”

“You knew?” said Harry, surprised by this turn of events. He had known he was a freak, but had no idea that freak was the same as wizard.

Harry tuned out Aunt Petunia as she exploded into a rant; just like she always did. He managed to pick out some parts, his parents had been wizards, and killed by some dark wizard. 

Eventually Harry managed to weasel the name out of Hagrid. Voldemort. He sounded so angry. 

His mother or father should have just given this Voldemort fellow a blowjob. It always made Dudley or Uncle Vernon happier. Harry decided to test if it worked on everyone as soon as he could. It would be a grand experiment. 

Hagrid went on about how his parents were serving the ‘light’ side, and he was somewhat jealous. Maybe his mother had gotten a chance to ‘serve’ Hagrid. Harry sure wanted to. 

Eventually Harry asked what had happened to this ‘Voldemort’ fellow. Thinking about testing his theory on the dark wizard, but to his dismay the wizard had disappeared the night he had attacked Harry’s parents, and no one knew what had happened to him. 

After a few more eventful things, such as Uncle Vernon losing every hair on his body for insulting Dumbledore, Harry went to bed with the rest, sleeping on the floor under Hagrids enormous coat.

 

Harry woke up early the next morning. Although he could tell it was daylight, he kept his eyes shut. ‘It was a dream.’ He told himself, ‘I dreamed a giant called Hagrid came to tell me I was going to a school for Wizards. I was probably hit over the head when I was being fucked.’

There was a loud tapping noise.

‘And that is Uncle Vernon, looking for his morning blowjob.’ Harry thought, his heart sinking. He enjoyed blowjobs… but even in his sex-crazed mind, he wanted to be a wizard. And he wanted to try a taste of Hagrid. 

Tap. Tap. Tap.

“All right,” Harry mumbled, “I’m getting up.”

He sat up and Hagrid’s heavy coat fell off him. The hut was full of sunlight, the storm was over, Hagrid himself was asleep on the collapsed sofa, and there was an owl rapping its claw on the window, a newspaper held in its beak.

The owl promptly flew in, dropped a newspaper on Hagrid, who kept sleeping, and attacked Hagrid's coat. 

“Don’t do that.” Harry said, somewhat distressed at the rouge bird.

“Give him five Knuts,” Hagrid said sleepily.

“Knuts?”

“The little bronze ones.”

Harry counted out five little bronze coins, and the owl held out his leg so Harry could put the money into a small leather pouch tied to it. Then the owl flew out the open window.

Hagrid yawned loudly, sat up, and stretched.

“Best be off, Harry, lots ter do today, gotta get up ter London an’ buy all yer stuff fer school.”

Harry was turning over the wizard coins and looking at them. He had just thought of something that made him feel as though the happy balloon inside him had got a puncture.

Um - Hagrid?” 

“Mm?” said Hagrid, who was pulling on his huge boots.

“I haven’t got any money - and you heard Uncle Vernon last night… he won’t pay for me to go and learn magic.”

“Don’t worry about that,” said Hagrid, standing up and scratching his head. “D’yeh think yer parents didn’t leave yeh anything?”

Harry looked at Hagrid, somewhat dumbfounded. He had actually thought they hadn't left him anything. 

“They didn’ keep their gold in the house, boy! Nah, first stop for us is Gringotts. Wizards’ bank. Have a sausage, they’re not bad cold. An’ I wouldn’ say no teh a bit o’ yer birthday cake neither.”

“Wizards have banks?” 

“Just the one. Gringotts. Run by goblins.”

Harry dropped the bit of sausage he was holding. 

“Goblins?” Harry dropped the bit of sausage he was holding. Goblins. Goblins! If goblins were real what wasn’t real? He could just imagine it now, centaurs, with large horse-dicks, dragons with tasty cum, maybe even elfs? He would fuck the whole magical world!

“Yeah- so yeh’d be mad ter try an’ rob it.” Hagrid completely missed the thin line of drool running down Harry’s face, and the dazed look that screamed ‘lust’.

Hagrid walked out the front door, with a call of ‘Come on, then.’

Outside on the rock under the sunlight, the sky was clear, and Harry could even hear the cry of seagulls. He looked around for a boat.

“How did you get here?” Harry asked, not seeing a boat anywhere.

“Flew.” said Hagrid.

“Flew?”

“Yeah, but we’ll go back in this. Not s’pposed ter use magic now I’ve got yeh.”

They settled down in the boat, Harry still staring at Hagrid, trying to imagine him flying. 

“Seems a shame ter row though.” said Hagrid, giving Harry another sideways look. “If I was ter, er, speed things up a bit, would yeh mind not mentionin’ it at Hogwarts?” 

“Of course not,” said Harry, eager to see more magic. Hagrid pulled out the pink umbrella again, tapping it twice on the side of the boat, and they sped off towards land. 

Harry, somewhat startled at the sudden movement, used the opportunity to ‘fall’ off his backwards facing seat, and onto Hagrids lap.

“Easy there.” Said Hagrid, as he held the boy fast.

“Why would you be mad to try and rob Gringotts?” said Harry, slowly pressing up against the giants crotch.

“Spells - enchantments,” said Hagrid, unfolding his newspaper between himself and Harry.

“They say there’s dragons guardin’ the high-security vaults. And then yeh gotta find yet way - Gringotts is hundreds of miles under London see. Deep under the Underground. Yeh’d die of hunger tryin’ ter get out, even if yeh did manage ter get yer hands on summat.” 

Harry found he could go no further backwards, and began to move his small body up and down against Hagrids crotch, feeling the giant swell behind him, and start to press against his ass. 

Hagrid kept reading his newspaper. Harry had learned from Uncle Vernon that some people liked to read their papers in silence, so he just kept slowly moving himself up and down in front of Hagrid. The giant either didn’t notice, or didn’t comment. 

“Ministry o’ Magic messin’ things up as usual,” Hagrid muttered distractedly, turning the page. 

“There’s a Ministry of Magic?” Harry asked before he could stop himself; never ceasing in his movements.

“‘Course,” said Hagrid. “They wanted Dumbledore fer Minister ter, o’ course, but he’d never leave Hogwarts, so old Cornelius Fudge got the job. Bungler if ever there was one. So he pelts Dumbledore with owls every morning, askin’ fer advice.”

“But what does a Ministry of Magic do?” Hagrid let out a groan of pleasure as he continued reading his paper, and Harry could feel the giant pressure pressing up against his jeans grow even larger.

“We-well, their main job is to keep it from the Muggles that there’s still witches an’ wizards up an’ down the country.” 

“Why?” asked Harry, putting his hands on either of Hagrids knees for more leverage in his gyrations.

“Why? Blimey, Harry, everyone’d be wantin’ magic solutions to their problems. Nah, we’re best left alone.” 

At this moment the boat bumped gently into the harbor wall. Hagrid folded up his newspaper and stood up.

And something Miraculous happened for Harry.

His constant efforts over the past half hour on the boat had paid off, as when Hagrid stood, his already straining erection couldn’t take any more, and sought escape. 

The escape happened to be hindered by a lone pair of buttons on his trousers. 

The added stress of standing proved too much for the thread, and the brown buttons flew off Hagrid’s trousers with an audible ‘pop’. 

And from the gap came little Hagrid. 

It was the most wonderful thing Harry had ever seen; almost as long as his arm, at a full impossible 14 inches, and as thick as an adults wrist. It was covered in foreskin, and was a flushed pink color. It was arched over Harry where he sat on the boat.

A literal line of drool fell down Harry’s mouth, a thin line of precum fell from the massive dick and fell onto Harry’s face, right on his upper lip; but before he could latch onto the massive specimen, Hagrid shoved it into his pants.

Red faced Hagrid looked at Harry; 

“We uh.. don’t need to tell anyone ‘bout that.” Harry nodded seriously as he looked into Hagrids eyes. He knew that you weren't supposed to tell anyone especially people from the government about having fun. Harry licked away the semen on his face, making Hagrid blush and quickly climb onto the London Pier.

Harry grinned. 

He knew what he wanted now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we got to London anyway.
> 
> The next chapter is Diagon Alley all the way to getting onto the train, and I plan to post it by this weekend,   
> as apology for the lack of sex in this chapter. 
> 
> As always, I will respond to every comment, suggestion and question that you have, so thanks for reading!


	6. Diagon Alley Perversions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's Diagon Alley, in all of its smutty glory.
> 
> Next chapter will be the Hogwarts express, and an encounter with some twins I think.

The next part of the pairs journey was silent. 

Harry tried to get closer and closer to Hagrid, and Hagrid spent the time berating himself under his breath, and trying to hide his still-present erection with his over coat.

Harry opened his letter, using it as an excuse to appear preoccupied and ‘accidentally’ brush up against the giant, each time placing a hand on the giants crotch to steady himself. 

He even once managed to ‘trip’ and land face-first on the enormous mans genitals, managing to get a large whiff and subtle lick in before he was righted by the friendly giant. 

But before Harry could manage much more, they found themselves in front of a dingy pub in the middle of the city. 

“This is it,” said Hagrid, coming to a halt, “the Leaky Cauldron. It’s a famous place.”

Harry gave it a long look. While he hadn’t ever been outside of Surrey before, he knew that this was not a famous place. It was a tiny, greasy-looking pub. It was so down trodden that the other people on the street wouldn’t even look at it, forcibly ignoring the out-of-place structure. Harry almost felt like they couldn’t even see it; because if they had, surely it would be surrounded by officials from the Department of Health.

But before he could mention anything to that regard, Hagrid placed a hand on his shoulder and guided him into the door. 

It was very dark and shabby on the inside; much like the outside. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. Harry could hear one of them loudly complain about her husbands sexual performance the night before. A little old man was talking to the old bartender, who was quite bald, and looked like a toothless walnut. 

The chatter faded some as they walked into the dim lighting; Everyone seemed to know Hagrid, they waved and smiled at him, one woman winking suggestively, as the bartender pulled down a glass, saying, “The usual, Hagrid?” 

“Can’t, Tom, I’m on Hogwarts business,” said Hagrid, clapping his great hand on Harry’s shoulder, and making Harry’s knees buckle, his slowly questing hand dropping to his side from the pressure. 

“Good Lord,” said the bartender, peering at Harry, “is this- can this be- ?” 

The Leaky Cauldron had suddenly gone completely still and silent. 

“Bless my soul,” whispered the old bartender, “Harry Potter… what an honor.”

He hurried out from behind the bar, rushed toward Harry and seized his hand, tears in his eyes.

“Welcome back, Mr. Potter, welcome back.” 

Harry was feeling both aroused and awkward. The man had large hands; not to mention that everyone was looking at him, which was something he also enjoyed. Hagrid was beaming.

Then there was a great scraping of chairs and the next moment, Harry found himself shaking hands with everyone in the leaky cauldron. Someone even squeezed his buttocks in the confusion. 

“Doris Crockford, Mr. Potter, can’t believe I’m meeting you at last.” 

“So proud Mr. Potter, I’m just so proud.”

“Always wanted to shake your hand - I’m all of a flutter.”

“Delighted, Mr. Potter, just can’t tell you, Diggle’s the name, Dedalus Diggle.” Harry thought that was the old man who groped him.

“I’ve seen you before!” Harry said as Dedalus Diggle’s top hat fell off in his excitement. “You bowed to me once in a shop.”

“He remembers!” cried Dedalus Diggle, looking around at everyone. “Did you hear that? He remembers me!”

Harry shook hands, again and again, trying not to let out any sounds of pleasure at the clumsy grasps of Diggle, as he kept coming back for more, realizing the boy wouldn’t out him.

A pale young man made his way forward, very nervously. One of his eyes was twitching. 

“Professor Quirrell!” said Hagrid. “Harry, Professor Quirrell will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts.” 

“P-P-Potter,” stammered Professor Quirrell, grasping Harry’s hand, “c-can’t t-tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you.” Harry could tell by the bulge in the man’s robes that while he may not be able to tell Harry, he sure could show it.

“What sort of magic do you teach, Professor Quirrell?” Harry asked, trying not to be too suggestive in the crowd of people.

“D-Defense Against the D-D-Dark Arts,” muttered Professor Quirrell, as though he’d rather not think about it. “N-not that you n-need it, eh, P-P-Potter?” He laughed nervously. You’ll be g-getting all your equipment, I suppose? I’ve g-got to p-pick up a new b-book on vampires, m-myself.” He looked terrified at the very thought. Harry, meanwhile, was thinking about ways to give the man some… artificial courage.

But the others wouldn’t let Professor Quirrell keep Harry all to himself. It took almost ten minutes to get away from them all; during which Dedalus Diggle managed to upgrade from groping to fingering Harry’s tight asshole. 

At last, Hagrid managed to make himself heard over the babble.

“Must get on- lots ter buy. Come on, Harry.”

Doris Crockford shook Harry’s hand one last time, and Diggle gave him a farewell-grope, and Hagrid led them through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a trash can and a few weeds.

Hagrid grinned at Harry.

“Told yeh, didn’t I? Told yeh you was famous. Even Professor Quirrell was tremblin’ ter meet yeh - mind you, he’s usually tremblin’.”

“Is he always that nervous?”

“Oh, yeah. Poor bloke. Brilliant mind. He was fine while he was studyin’ outta books, but then he took a year off ter get some first-hand experience… they say he met vampires in the Black Forest, and there was a nasty bit o’ trouble with a hag- never been the same since. Scared of the students, scared of his own subject- now, where’s me umbrella?”

Hagrid pulled his umbrella out while Harry thought about what a vampire’s dick would feel like, and before he knew it the wall was peeling away to the sides, and they were facing an archway large enough even for Hagrid, an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.

“Welcome,” said Hagrid, “To Diagon Alley.”

He grinned at Harry’s amazement. They stepped through the archway. Harry looked quickly over his shoulder and saw the archway shrink instantly back into solid wall.

The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. Cauldrons - All Sizes - Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver - Self-Stirring - Collapsible, said a sign hanging over them. 

“Year, you’ll be needin’ one,” said Hagrid, “but we gotta get yer money first.”

Harry wished he had about eight more eyes. He turned his head in every direction as they walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once: the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping. A plump woman outside an Apothecary was shaking her head as they passed, saying, “Dragon Testicle, seventeen Sickles an ounce, they’re mad…”

A low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying Eeyops Owl Emporium- Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown and Snowy. Several boys about Harry’s age had their noses pressed against a window with broomstick in it. “Look,” Harry heard one of them say, “The new Nimbus Two Thousand - fastest ever- “ There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Harry had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels’ eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon…

“Gringotts,” said Hagrid.

They had reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold was-

“Yeah, that’s a Goblin.” Hagrid said quietly, as the pair walked up the white stone steps towards him.The goblin was about an inch shorter than even Harry, He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed bard and, Harry noticed, very long fingers and feet, that more or less pointed Harry to look at the creatures overly-large cod piece. 

The goblin bowed slightly as they went inside.

A large flowing script was engraved on a second pair of doors in silver, but Harry wasn’t really paying attention.

“-ye’d be mad ter try an’ rob it,” said Hagrid, Harry just catching the last of the giant’s words.

A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. Hagrid and Harry made for the counter.

“Morning,” said Hagrid to a free goblin. “We’ve come ter take some money outta Mr. Harry Potter’s safe.”

“You have his key, sir?”

“Got it here somewhere,” said Hagrid, as he started to empty his many pockets onto the counter, spilling moldy dog treats and a muggle condom onto the goblins papers. Harry watched the Goblin on their right taking a break, small green hand down his pants as he weighed a pile of rubies.

“Got it,” said Hagrid at last, holding up a tiny golden key.

The goblin looked at it closely, and Harry tore his gaze from the quickly moving goblin hand, and looked as well. 

“That seems to be in order.” 

“An’ I’ve also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore,” said Hagrid importantly, throwing out his chest. “It’s about the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen.”

The goblin read the letter carefully.

“Very well,” he said, handing it back to Hagrid, “I will have someone take you down to both vaults. Griphook!”

Griphook was yet another goblin. Once Hagrid had crammed everything back inside his pockets, he and Harry followed Griphook toward one of the doors leading off the hall. 

“What’s the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen?” Harry asked, as he tried to stop staring at the colorful cod pieces of the goblins. 

“Can’t tell yeh that,” Hagrid mysteriously. “Very secret. Hogwarts business. Dumbledore’s trusted me. More’n my job’s worth ter tell yeh that.”

“Griphook held the door open for them. Harry, who had expected more marble was surprised. They were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward them. They climbed in, Hagrid in the large forward compartment, and Harry sitting next to Griphook on the drivers seat in the back, and then they were off.

At first they were just hurtling through a maze of gently twisting passages. Harry looked around in amazement, his hand unconsciously creeping toward Griphook. 

On a particularly sharp left, Harry’s hand was suddenly on the goblin’s cod piece. Seeing as the Goblin focused on the direction the cart was going, despite not steering, and that Hagrid was trying not to be sick in front of them, Harry scooted closer to the goblin, pressing up against him, his hand no longer on top of the goblins crotch, but wrestling its way into Griphook’s pants, until he managed to tear off a button and rest his hand against what was surely the goblin’s member. 

It was smaller than Dudley’s, that much Harry could feel immediately. But not by much. Harry wrapped a slender hand around it and began to drive his hand up and down.

Harry’s eyes stung as the cold air rushed past them, but he kept them wide open. Once he thought he saw a burst of fire at the end of a passage and twisted around to see if it was a dragon, but too late- they plunged even deeper, passing an underground lake where huge stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and floor, even as Harry pumped Griphook.

Feeling dangerous, Harry yelled up to Hagrid, 

“I never know, What’s the difference between a stalagmite and a stalactite?” A cart-sick Hagrid didn’t even look back as he replied, which was for the best, as Griphook’s pink dick was outside of his pants by now. 

“Stalagmite’s got an ‘m’ in it,” Harry pumped faster, feeling a thrill from Hagrid almost catching him. “An’ don’ ask me questions just now, I think I’m gonna be sick.”

He did look very green, and by the time when the cart stopped at last beside a small door in the passage wall, Hagrid was thoroughly passed out. 

Griphook, stood and walked to a vault door, his dick still proudly standing tall outside of his pants, opened the vault. A lot of green smoke came billowing out, and as it cleared, Harry gasped. Inside were mounds of gold coins. Columns of silver. Heaps of little bronze Knuts. 

Griphook gestured him inside, and Harry walked in with wide eyes. He began looking around the small room before he heard a ‘click’ from behind him. Turning in the golden light, he saw Griphook smiling wickedly at him with pointed teeth, now devoid of trousers. In the brighter light, Harry could see that while the goblin was smaller than dudley, he was also much thicker.

“Thought you could get me in trouble wizard?” The Goblin approached Harry, and inside of the small room only needed two steps to reach him. 

Harry felt himself be grabbed by the shoulder and found himself face-first in a pile of gold and silver. 

In the reflection of a large gold coin, he could see Griphook pulling off his torn jeans. 

“Stupid Wizard!” Griphook snarled, smirking evilly, before thrusting himself inside of the boy, stretching him wider than even Uncle Vernon. 

Harry screamed, his voice echoing in the enclosed room. This hurt, almost as much as his first few times with Dudley. He had wanted this, he had been without a dick for days now, and a drop of Hagrid’s cum wasn’t enough to keep him going. 

But it hurt. 

Griphook seemed to enjoy the cries of pain almost as much as the act of thrusting into the boy’s hole.

“Harry Potter.” The goblin thrusted, ever-more excitedly.

“Hero.” Harry felt his insides loosen enough that he could start to accept the goblins thick penis, his screams lessening due to lack of breath.

“And now.” Griphook twisted Harry over onto his back while still inside the boy. Harry found himself looking at the ugly face of Griphook, and found himself not caring as he began to feel pleasure.

“A Goblin.” Griphook thrust faster and faster, causing Harry to pant with pleasure.

“Whore.” The goblin grunted out the last word of his short speech, blowing his load inside the boy until it dripped out around his cock. 

Pulling out the goblin stood, looking both ashamed and proud of himself. Harry kneeled on the cold stone ground and began to lick the goblin clean, much to Griphook’s amazement. 

It tasted even more bitter than Uncle Vernon’s or Dudley’s cum. But Harry still enjoyed the tingling sensation he got when he sucked it down, and before long his mouth was stretched out from the growing goblin inside his mouth. 

Panting, Griphook thrust inside the boy’s mouth, as the boy gave him the best blowjob he had ever experienced, even from the few witches he had managed to trap inside of vaults. It was like the ‘great’ Harry Potter was made to suck dick, it was just that good. 

Harry swirled his tongue faster and faster, even as he sucked with the dedication and passion of an industrial machine. 

Unfortunately, at least for Harry, Griphook didn’t last long, and delivered his bitter semen into the boys mouth, pumping rope after rope onto the boys tonsils, making him gag on the goblins dick, and increasing the pleasure Griphook felt on his release.

As Harry sat, naked from the waist down in a pile of coins, struggling to swallow all the cum in his mouth, Griphook dressed himself and threw the boys pants at him. Harry dressed in the silence and Griphook opened the door, apparently just in time, as Hagrid began to wake up in the cart. 

Looking around, Hagrid saw Griphook and Harry standing in front of their vault. Harry with a slightly dreamy expression on his face as he looked inside of the vault. Griphook with a slightly less surly expression on his own face; not that Hagrid could tell.

Hagrid handed Harry a bag, and explained the coinage used by wizards. 

Soon they were in the cart again, speeding down the tracks, Harry trying in vain to get his hands down Griphooks pants again, but being batted away by the goblin, who was apparently done.

They finally arrived at the seven hundred and thirteenth vault, where Griphook opened the door, and Hagrid retrieved a small parcel, before the group was on their way to the surface once more. 

 

One wild cart ride and a farewell grope later, they stood blinking in the sunlight outside Gringotts. Harry didn’t know where to run first now that he had a bag full of money. He didn’t have to know how many Galleons there were to a pound to know that he was holding more money than he’d had in his whole life. More money than even Dudley had ever had. 

“Might as well get yer uniform,” said Hagrid, nodding toward Madam Malkin’s Robes for All Occasions. “Listen, Harry, would yeh mind if I slipped off fer a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron? I hate them Gringotts carts.” He did still look a bit sick, and Harry thought he might get another lucky encounter like with Griphook, so he entered Madam Malkin’s shop alone, feeling nervous.

Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve, she looked at Harry in confusion for a moment, looking for the small childs parents until seeing the letter in his hand.

“Hogwarts, dear?” she said, when Harry started to speak. “Got the lot here - another young man being fitted up just now, in fact.” 

In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to him, slipped a much-too-long robe over his head, and began to pin it to the right length.

“Hello,” said the boy, “Hogwarts, too?”

“Yes,” said Harry.

“My father’s next door buying my books, and mothers up the street looking at wands,” Said the boy, drawling his voice aristocratically. Harry noticed the witch behind the boy snickering, but didn’t get the joke. “Then i’m going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don’t see why first years can’t have their own. I think i’ll bully father into getting me one and i’ll smuggle it in somehow.

Harry was strongly reminded of Dudley; and not his favorite part of Dudley either. 

“Have you got your own broom?” the boy went on.

“No.” said Harry.

“Play Quidditch at all?” 

“No,” Harry said again, wondering what on earth Quidditch could be, and what it had to do with brooms. Maybe they had cleaning competitions in the wizard world. Oh! or maybe they stuck the broom up your ass!

“I do - Father says it’s a crime if i’m not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you’ll be in yet?” 

“No.” Harry said, feeling more stupid by the minute. They got put into different houses? By themselves or with other people? He supposed he wouldn’t mind sharing a house with Hagrid… or some equally well-endowed individual.

“Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I’ll be in Slytherin, all our family have been- imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I’d leave, wouldn’t you?”

“Mmm,” said Harry wishing he could say something more interesting. Hufflepuff didn’t sound so bad to him. The word made him think of blowing, and he liked doing that. 

“I say, look at that man!” said the boy suddenly, nodding towards the front window. Hagrid was standing there grinning at Harry and pointing at two large ice creams to show he couldn’t come in. 

“That’s Hagrid,” said Harry, pleased to know something the boy didn’t. “He works at Hogwarts.”

“Oh,” said the boy, “I’ve heard of him. He;s a sort of servant, isn’t he?” 

“He’s the gamekeeper,” Harry replied, liking the boy less and less. Even if the boy turned out to be hung like a horse, Harry wasn’t sure he would blow him now. Well he probably still would, but he wouldn't like it darn it!

“Yes, exactly, I heard he’s a sort of savage- lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed.” 

“I think he’s brilliant.” Harry said coldly. He definitely wouldn’t give this kid a blowjob. Most likely.

“Do you?” said the boy, with a slight sneer. “Why is he with you? where are your parents?” 

“They’re dead.” said Harry shortly. He didn’t feel much like going into the matter with this boy. 

“Oh, sorry,” said the other, not sounding sorry at all. “But they were our kind, weren’t they?”

“They were a witch and a wizard if that’s what you mean.” 

“I really don’t think they should let the other sort in, do you? they’re just not the same, they’ve never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What’s your surname anyway?” 

But before Harry could answer, Madam Malkin said, “That’s you done, my dear,” and Harry, not sorry for an excuse to stop talking to the annoying boy, hopped down from the footstool.

“Well, I’ll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose.” said the drawling boy. 

Harry was rather quiet as he ate the ice cream Hagrid had bought him, watching the wizards walk by in their billowing robes, and wondering if they were wearing anything underneath.

“What’s up?” said Hagrid.

“Nothing.” Harry lied. They stopped to buy parchment and quills. Harry cheered up a bit when he found a bottle of ink that changed color as you wrote. When they had left the shop, he said, “Hagrid, what’s Quidditch?”

Hagrid told Harry about Quidditch as they walked down the alley; Harry was disappointed that it involved nothing sexual. 

Harry then found himself and Hagrid inside of a bookstore called Flourish and Blotts, it was crowded, and Harry cheered up even more as he felt himself being touched by a few different people, Harry even saw Mr. Dedalus Diggle himself and gave him a beaming smile as he stuck a finger inside of Harry again, much to the small boys delight.

Outside again, they went to the apothecary, and bought Harry’s potion supplies. Harry tried to hide his fascination with the massive mounted dragon phallus behind the counter; it was larger than he was, and under a preservation spell of some sort, as it was still red and pulsing. 

Outside the Apothecary, Hagrid checked Harry’s list again.

“Just yer wand left- oh yeah, an’ I still haven’t got yeh a birthday present.” 

Harry felt himself go red. 

“You don’t have to-” The only present he wanted from Hagrid was in his pants. 

“I know I don’t have to. Tell yeh what, I’ll get yer animal, Not a toad, toads went outta fashion years ago, yeh’d be laughed at- an’ I don’t like cats they make me sneeze. I’ll get yer an owl. All the kids want owls, they’re dead useful, carry yer mail an’ everythin’.” 

Twenty minutes later, they left Eeylops Old Emporium, which had been dark and full of rustling and flickering, jewel bright eyes, with Harry now carrying a large cage that held a beautiful snowy owl, fast asleep with her head under her wing. Harry couldn’t stop stammering his thanks, sounding just like Professor Quirrell; and determining to himself that Hagrid was going to get the best blowjob ever; before he finally fucked Harry that is. 

“Don’ mention it,” said Hagrid gruffly. “Don’ expect you’ve had a lotta presents from them Dursleys. Just Ollivanders left now- only place fer wands, Ollivanders, and yeh gotta have the best wand.” 

A magic wand… this was what Harry had been really looking forward to. 

The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. 

A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as Harry stepped inside, Hagrid waiting outside with Harry’s new owl and the rest of their purchases. It was a tiny place, empty and dusty. 

Harry felt strangely as though he had entered a very strict library; he swallowed a lot of new questions that had just occurred to him and looked instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reazon the back of his neck prickled; and then he felt a light brush upon his rear. 

Harry sighed pleasantly as the brush turned into a grope, and then he felt his worn jeans slip to the floor, as if by magic. Harry felt a thrill as his slender body and small penis were exposed to the empty shop. He looked at the door and saw that the curtain was drawn and the door locked. Glancing at the empty shop again, he saw that no one was coming from the back. Harry reached down and grabbed his small penis, carefully playing with himself, even as he felt something push into his asshole. 

Leaning against the counter, Harry felt another thing, that he identified as a finger, join the first, and wiggle methodically deeper into his body. Panting he looked around the store, and still seeing no one, relaxed against the fingers. 

Then the fingers left and Harry let out a small sound of disappointment; a sound that was cut off by another presence forcing its way inside of him. 

The boy let out a cry of pleasure as the dick went into him in the empty room. Looking at the back of the store, Harry gave up his attempts to masturabate himself, and instead grabbed either bottock as he leaned against the counter, pulling his cheeks wider apart, and pushing his hips backwards to allow the invisible penis a deeper entry, calling out over his shoulder to the magical dick,

“Faster! Before someone comes!” The dick seemed to harden even more inside of him, as the thrusting increased threefold, and Harry was pressed against the counter even harder. 

He could feel his feet slipping on the floor, and thought he might fall, desperately letting go of his ass and grasping the counter to stay upright, even as the thrusting continued. 

After a few minutes of panting and looking worriedly at the back of the store, Harry felt the dick explode inside of him, pumping more and more semen inside of him. 

On shaky legs Harry felt the invisible dick leave him, and reached out and grabbed at where he thought it might be. He gripped a velvety cloth, but fell to his knees in the process. 

Luckily, falling put him in the position he wanted, as he felt the still-sticky dick slap across his cheek. Questing with his mouth he managed to get the dick, and suck it clean, before it was removed from his mouth with a soft ‘pop’ and the presence disappeared. 

Looking around from the floor, Harry heard a shuffling come from behind the counter, and put his pants on as quickly as possible, even as an elderly man walked out from the back, smiling broadly at Harry. 

“Hello.” Said Harry, awkwardly, trying to suck the cum in his mouth down his throat. 

“Ah yes,” said the man. “Yes, yes. I thought I’d be seeing you soon. Harry Potter.” It wasn’t a question. “You remind me of your mother… You have her eyes… and her mouth.” Harry thought that was a strange thing to say, but didn’t comment as he tried to covertly rearrange the counter back to how he found it. 

“It seems it was only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work.” 

Mr Ollivander moved closer to Harry. Harry wished he would blink and give Harry a chance to wipe his mouth. 

 

After hours in Mr. Ollivanders shop, Harry shook the man's hand, his own hand brushing one velvet cufflink, and found himself leaving the building; his ass sore from one point when Mr. Ollivander disappeared to find another wand, and the invisible presence returned to almost angrily fuck Harry again. 

Now Harry and Hagrid walked down the alley in the dusk air, and left the Leaky Cauldron and got on the Underground. 

Hagrid and Harry stopped at a cafe and ate a quick dinner, before Hagrid handed Harry a ticket, saying not to miss the train to Hogwarts. 

Harry took a chance, and hugged the giant goodbye, grabbing the man slightly before being pushed away by the blushing man. 

After the long trip home on the Underground, during which not a single person molested him, much to his disappointment, Harry found himself back in Surry, and then shortly, back in Number 4 Privet Drive, where he was immediately thrown into the cupboard with his things, where Harry was locked into his cupboard for the night, thinking about the strange week he had had.

The first letter had only been the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take suggestions, comments and reviews into consideration, so tell me if you think I should add something, missed something, or whatever else!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	7. Hogwarts Express

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So.... I apologize for the long absence. 
> 
> Weekly updates shall now resume.
> 
> Honestly I was away from a computer all summer, and ashamed of this fic, and planning to stop writing, but after checking it, and seeing the comments, I will minimum complete the Sorcerers Stone book. 
> 
> I mean.... It is really rather erotic. 
> 
> I am also writting two companion stories, entitled 'The Depravity of Hermione Granger' and the 'Depravity of Ronald Weasley', and plan to release both next week along with chapter 8 of tDoHP,
> 
> Thank's for the comments and reviews, and I hope you all enjoy.

Harry’s last month at the Dursleys wasn't too bad. He got fucked in the ass daily, and found that it had somehow become even more pleasurable. He rarely got to give blowjobs, not unless one of the two males in the house were feeling lazy. 

Uncle Vernon seemed to have instilled in Dudley a hate of the unnatural, and the pair were almost constantly shoving Harry against a wall, or pushing him down on the stairs. Luckily Harry had always recovered from injuries fairly quickly, so the rugburns and bruises were almost always gone in a few hours. 

With Dudley out of school for the summer, he spent most of his day out of the house. Waking up in the morning, fucking Harry and then going to play with his friends. 

Harry ended up with quite a bit of free time, which he spent with his new pet. 

He was pretty sure the snowy owl was a girl, It was just too pretty to be anything else, so he found the name ‘Hedwig’ in his History of Magic book, and had named her that. 

His school books were very interesting, and Harry would lay in his cupboard most of the night reading, carefully turning off the dim light whenever he heard his uncle or cousin on the stairs, coming either for a midnight snack, or to relieve themselves with the family bitch. 

Harry was having some trouble sneaking out the dead mice Hedwig kept bringing him, but other than that, he enjoyed the month thoroughly. 

On the last day of August, Harry thought he’d better speak to his aunt and uncle about getting to King’s Cross station the next day, so he went down to the living room where they were watching a quiz show on television. He cleared his throat to let them know he was there, which made Dudley unzip his fly and point imperiously. 

Harry walked over and began to give his cousin a handjob, as he said, 

“Er- Uncle Vernon?” Uncle Vernon grunted to show he was listening.

“Er- I need to be at King’s Cross tomorrow to- to go to Hogwarts.”

Uncle Vernon grunted again, and Harry unconsciously tightened his grip on his cousin, who smacked him. 

Adjusting his grip, Harry started again, licking the tip somewhat placatingly. 

“Would it be alright if you gave me a lift?”

A grunt , that Harry supposed meant yes.

“Thanks you.” Dudley began to shoot his load, and Harry quickly placed his lips around the tip, barely having to move his head to do so.

After carefully swallowing all of his cousin’s semen, and licking the small amount he had missed, Harry was about to go back to his cupboard when Uncle Vernon actually spoke.

“Funny way to get to a wizards school, the train. Magic carpets all got punctures, have they?”

Harry didn’t say anything. 

“Where is this school, anyway?” 

“I don’t know,” said Harry, realizing this for the first time… he had been so distracted by the possibility of magical dicks, that he probably missed a lot of what Hagrid had told him. He pulled his ticket from his pocket.

“I just take the train from platform nine and three-quarters at eleven o’clock,” he read.

His aunt and uncle stared.

“Platform what?”

“Nine and three-quarters.”

“Don’t talk rubbish,” said Uncle Vernon. “There is no platform nine and three-quarters.”

“It’s on my ticket.”

“Barking,” said Uncle Vernon, “howling mad, the lot of them. You’ll see. You just wait. All right, we’ll take you to King’s Cross. We’re going up to London tomorrow anyway, or I wouldn’t bother.”

“Why are you going to London?” Harry asked, trying to keep things friendly.

“Going to the sex shop,” growled Uncle Vernon as he unzipped his pants. “Got to have something to replace the last toy.” 

“Now get over here and place this in your ass, bitch.” Uncle Vernon stood his now-erect cock in the air, leaning back slightly, as Harry positioned himself and thrusted the dick inside of him quickly.

____________________________________________________

Harry woke at five o’clock in the morning and was so excited that he couldn’t get back to sleep. 

Just the thought of all those delicious magical cocks got him going. 

He quickly showered and dressed himself in an old sweater he had found in Dudley’s spare bedroom. It was completely intact, and had never been worn by his cousin, as it was too small for the large boy. The sweater hung down halfway to Harry’s knees, covering the holes at the top of his threadbare jeans well. 

Harry, unused to wearing clothing, enjoyed the rough sensation on his skin, and prepared one last breakfast for the Dursleys. 

Dudley didn’t even wake up; and when Uncle Vernon came down the stairs and ate his breakfast, he didn’t even unzip his fly, or demand a morning assfuck from the family bitch.

Instead, he drove Harry to the station in silence, parking the car and locking it as soon as Harry unloaded his trunk. 

Uncle Vernon walked off towards the station’s washrooms, and left Harry to find his train on his own.

_____________________________________________________________

Harry walked into the station and finally found platform nine and platform ten. He anxiously looked around for platform 9 and three quarters. The area was packed with people, and most of them were giving him a funny look due to Hedwig in her cage. Harry stopped a passing guard.

“Excuse me sir, but could you tell me where Platform Nine and three quarters is?” The portly security guard looked at Harry, assessing the boys femininity and lost look. He was obviously alone, and as equally obviously unimportant; at least judging from his hand-me-down clothes, and lost face. 

“Sure I do boy, just follow me.” Harry felt a surge of hope as the mean-faced guard turned out to be nice after all, and quickly rolled his trolley after the man. After a short walk down an ‘Employees Only’ marked hallway, the pair ended up in a dusty security room, containing only a pile of boxes and a metal table and chair set that looked like it was from the great war.

“Now boy, why don’t you sit down.” Harry, used to obeying authority figures, sat in the chair promptly, never questioning why he was brought to this room instead of platform nine and three quarters. 

The security guard, used to women and children looking scared or nervous at this point, was pleasantly surprised. This hadn’t been the first time he had picked up a runaway or orphan from the tracks; in fact his wife was one such orphan that he had found and ‘enjoyed’, and his mistress was a similar girl that lacked citizenship, and was kept in his basement. Looking at the boy in front of him, he licked his lips. 

As the silence grew, Harry began to wonder.

“Excuse me sir, but when are we going to platform nine and three quarters?” The guard laughed. This could be fun. He was excited to see the boy nervous and scared. Something about the child made him want to use him again and again.

“Well boy, first you need to pay the transit cost.” Harry nodded. That made sense, of course it would cost him to get onto the train. Everyone knew trains needed tickets. Suddenly harry felt nervous. He didn’t have any muggle money. Hagrid had left him with a bag full of wizarding money from their trip to Diagon Alley, but that did him no good here. Timidly, he raised his voice.

“I don’t have much money sir.” The guard smirked. This was more like it, that nervous posture, the unsure gaze, it was everything that he was used to, and loved. Something about teaching runaways and sluts their place in the world was so satisfying. 

“Well, I’m sure we can come…. to other arrangements.” The man said greasily. 

Harry nodded excitedly. 

“Yes please!” The security guard smirked again, before opening his trousers, and revealing his stiff cock; six inches long and slightly crooked.

Imagine his surprise when the young boy clamped on with his mouth before even being prompted. He groaned as the small child licked and sucked expertly, his small head shifting onto and off of his cock like a thousand-pound whore. The man put his dirty hands on the Harry’s curly black hair, and moaned erotically. 

“That’s right, good boy, good boy.” He said, treating Harry like a dog. This somehow got Harry’s small penis hard, becoming its full inch length, even as he sucked and tried to please the cock in front of him.

The guard almost came just from the boys oral assault, but refrained, pulling his cock out of the boy's mouth forcibly, unable to make the boy otherwise stop his sexual attack. Ripping the boys clothes off, he threw the slender child onto the table, where he could see the boys inch-long penis straining at the air.

“You little clit wants me to go further.” The man teased, flicking it lightly, even as he positioned himself at the boys pink opening. Harry moaned in response, wanting the man to hurry and give him pleasure; it had been almost a day since he had been fucked, and it was driving him to distraction.

“Please-” Harry bit his lip, and shook his long, feminine black hair out of his eyes, looking at the stranger pleadingly.

Unable to resist, the man rammed into the boy, neither gentle nor caring, hilting himself entirely in the boy's ass.

“AGH!” Harry shouted, almost fainting at the pleasure he felt. After long months of assfucking by his cousin and uncle, he had grown to like- no, love the feeling of a hot throbbing dick in his ass, it was what he lived for, what he wanted, what he thought about day in and day out. Being taken by this man in such a way was such an erotic experience that he actually passed out for a second in pleasure, a small discharge coming from his equally small penis in his ecstasy. 

Hedwig hooted in concern, looking as the fat sweaty muggle pounded her human into the table.

Fortunately, the muggle shot early, due to the erotic nature of the experience. His cum leaving him in great spurts even as the child's anus milked him for more, as though it had a life of its own.

A minute passed in silence as the man pulled out and zipped up his trousers, reaching into his pocket for a smoke.

Harry, naked and panting from his own climax on the table, looked up at the guard, even as the man lit a cigarette. 

“Will you tell me where platform nine and three quarters is now sir?” The man took a glance at Harry, before laughing.

“It’s between platform nine and platform ten I imagine.” Taking a drag on his cigarette, he watched curiously as the boy dressed himself nonchalantly in his torn clothes; the pants having a whole in the back, and the shirt missing several buttons entirely. 

“Oh, thank you.” Harry said. He had been between platforms nine and ten, but he was grateful the man took the time to tell him to go back, even if he for some reason had to take Harry to this out-of-the-way room to inform him.

Smiling at the guard, Harry wheeled his trolley out and down the hallway, back towards the platform.

He reached it and looked at the clock. It 10:50; and Harry started to panic. The train to Hogwarts left directly at 11o’clock, and he could feel the magical cocks slipping through his fingers. He needed to be on that train!

He couldn’t believe that Hagrid had forgotten to tell him how to board! He was going to give the half-giant a blowjob that would make him regret his transgressions once he got ahold of him!

Even as Harry was contemplating all the positions he would force Hagrid to take him in, he was distracted by a voice behind him,

“-Packed with Muggles, of course-” causing Harry to swing around. The speaker was a plump woman who was talking to four boys, all with flaming red hair. Each of them was pushing a trunk like Harry’s in front of him- and they had an owl.

Heart pounding in his chest, Harry pushed his cart after them. They stopped and so did he, just near enough to hear what they were saying, and occasionally glancing away from the four boys crotches to the speaking woman.

“Now what’s the platform number?” said the boys’ mother.

“Nine and three quarters!” piped a small girl, also a redhead, who was also looking at the four boys crotches. Especially the youngest-looking boys crotch, while whining in a dudley-esque manner, “Mom, why can’t I go…”

“You’re not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first.” The oldest boy, and the most feminine looking, walked purposefully between the dividing barrier between the two platforms, and vanished.

“Fred, you next,” The plump woman said, gesturing at one of the two identical boys. Harry wondered if they were completely identical.

“I’m not Fred, I’m George,” said the boy, “Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can’t you tell I’m George?”

“Sorry, George, dear.” The woman said, giving the boy a more than familial kiss on the mouth.

“Only joking, I am Fred,” Said the boy, groping one of his mother's breasts as he vanished, his twin a second and a squeeze behind him, leaving his mother rubbing her posterior and smiling fondly. 

“Excuse me,” Harry said to the plump woman. 

“Hello, dear,” she said, “First time at Hogwarts? Ron’s new too.” She pointed at the last and youngest of her sons. He was tall, thin and gangling, with freckles, big hands and feet, and a long nose, with one of his hands currently down his trousers, moving suspiciously.

“Yes,” Harry said, trying to refocus his attention on the woman.” The thing is- the thing is, I don’t know how to-” 

“How to get onto the platform?” She said kindly? and Harry nodded/

“Not to worry,” She said, “All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. “Don’t stop and don’t be scared you’ll crash into it, that’s very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you’re nervous. Go on, go now before Ron.” She gestured towards the solid divider, and Harry gulped nervously.

“Er- Okay.” 

He pushed his trolley around and stared at the barrier. It looked very sturdy.

“He started to walk towards it. People jostled him on their way to platforms nine and ten, Harry walked more quickly, He was going to smash right into the barrier and cuncus himself, he just knew it. He hoped the kind security guard would patch him up after he got hurt… or maybe this ‘Ron’ fellow… He broke into a run, closing his eyes and ready for the crash- 

And it failed to arrive. He kept running, and opened his eyes.

A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts express, eleven O’clock. Harry looked behind him and saw a wrought iron archway where the barrier had been- he had done it.

Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats wound between legs, and owls hooted to one another over the sound of heavy trunks scraping the ground. 

Several carriages were already packed with students, and Harry pushed his cart down the tracks, looking for a seat. He passed a round faced boy, that seemed to have stuffed the front of his pants with a cucumber, saying, “Gran, I’ve lost my toad again.” The old woman uttered a long-suffering sigh. “Oh, Neville.”

A boy with dreadlocks was surrounded by a small crowd;

“Give us a look, Lee, Go on.”

The boy lifted the lid of a box in his arms, and people around him shrieked and yelled as something poked out a long and pink hairy leg.

Harry pressed on through the crowd until he found an empty compartment near the end of the train. He put Hedwig inside first, and then started to shove and heave his trunk towards the train door. He tried to lift it up the steps but could hardly raise one end with his soft arms, and dropped it painfully on his foot.

“Want a hand?” It was one of the red-haired twins he’d followed through the barrier. 

“Yes, please,” Harry panted; unknowingly erotic, as sweat made his shoulder length black hair cling to his feminine face. 

George swallowed at the somehow obscene display, before calling out, “Oy, Fred! C’mere and help!”

With the twins’ help, Harry’s trunk was at last tucked away in a corner of the compartment.

“Thanks,” Harry said, delicately brushing his hair out of his eyes, in an unknowingly dainty way.

“What’s that?” said one of the twins suddenly, pointing at Harry’s lightning scar.

“Blimey,” said the other twin. “Are you-?” 

“He is,” said the first twin. “Aren’t you?” he added to Harry, making Harry raise his gaze from their waists back to their faces. 

“What?” Said Harry, not having a word they said.

“Harry Potter.” Chorused the twins.

“Oh, him,” said Harry, ”I mean, yes, I am.”

The two boys gawked at him, subconsciously taking in the feminine figure, face, and soft skin beneath the myriad of holes in his ratty clothes. Suddenly, the pair was distracted by a voice,

“Fred, George? Are you there?” 

“Coming, Mom.” one of the twins, likely Fred Harry guessed, called somewhat guiltily. 

With a last look at Harry, the twins hopped off the train.

Harry sat down next to the window, feeling his pants rip slightly more behind him, even as while half hidden, he could watch the red-haired family on the platform and hear what they were saying.

“Ron, You’ve got some dirt on your trousers.” The woman reached down and took ahold of the boy's crotch suggestively. even as he tried to jerk away.

“Mom - geroff.” He wiggled his hips free. 

“Aaah, has ickle Ronsie got somefink on his trousers?” said one of the twins.

“Shut up.” Ron said with authority, surprisingly enough making the twins stop talking, and look around nervously.

“Where’s Percy?” Said their mother, worried about her most effeminate son.

“He’s coming now.” 

The oldest boy came striding into sight. He had already changed into his billowing black Hogwarts robes, and Harry noticed a silver badge with a P on it.

“Can’t stay long, Mother,” He said importantly. “I’m up front, with the conductors. The prefects need to pay them for their services.” 

The boy named Ron laughed. 

“Make sure you swallow, Perce.” 

“Oh, shut up.” Said Percy, blushing lightly at his little brothers suggestive smirk, before he pranced up the train; unknowingly shaking his hips.

“You stop that Ronald, your brother is just doing his duty as a prefect! It’s nothing to be ashamed of.” She turned towards Percy, “Why I myself used to be a prefect. Keeping stress low is an important task, why I remember having professor Dumbledo-” She was cut off by a loud whistle. 

“Hurry up!” Quickly giving each of the three remaining boys a kiss on the mouth before sending them off. 

_______________________________________________________

Harry looked up as the door to his compartment was opened, and the youngest redheaded boy came in. 

“Anyone sitting there?” The boy said with a casual air of self-confidence. “Everywhere else is full.” 

Harry shook his head, even as the boy sat down and undid the top few buttons of his trousers casually. 

“Hey, Ron.” 

The twins were back.

“Listen, we’re going down the middle of the train- lee jordan’s got a Lustvenom tarantula down their.”

“Right.” Ron said, as though giving them permission.

“Harry,” said the other twin, “Did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. See you later, then.” 

“Bye.” Said Ron, with an air of finality, even as the twins turned and closed the compartment door shut behind them. 

“Are you really Harry Potter?” Ron blurted.

Harry nodded.

“Oh. Well, you look much more feminine and fuckable than I thought you would.” Harry smiled at Ron. 

“Thanks.” 

Ron pointed at Harry’s forehead, “So that’s where Voldemort-?” 

“Yes,” said Harry, “but I can’t remember it.”

“Nothing?” Ron said eagerly. 

“Well, I remember a lot of green light, but nothing else.” 

“Do you have any other scars from it?” Harry frowned. 

“I don’t think so.” Ron stood and walked to the door, where he smoothly turned a latch, and pulled the blind in the compartment door before turning to Harry.

“Want to find out?” Harry hesitated for a second.

“I suppose it could be good to know…” Ron smirked lustfully, gazing at the many patches of visible feminine skin. 

“Right useful information.” Ron nodded agreeably. “I’ll help you look then.” 

Harry nodded, thankful for the help. He would have a hard time looking for himself.

He stood and pulled the torn over-sized shirt off his head, revealing his feminine torso and nipples; making Ron smirk even wider. Next, Harry pulled his trousers off easily; they were already much-too lose, and he had never had underthings to begin with. After a second he stood in nothing but his cousins oversized shoes. 

Ron gazed at the boy-who-lived hungrily. His hips were wide, and his chest looked more like a girls than a boys, complete with small perky nipples that reminded him of his sister. The boys cock was the smallest Ron had ever seen, at barely an inch long, and thinner than his pinky finger. It was standing at attention; or trying to.

“I don’t see any….” Said Ron, acting doubtful.

“Say, in the interest of fair play, I’ll let you search me for a scar too!” Ron said, as though he had suddenly come up with the idea, before he dropped his pants and allowed his full length out of his trousers, revealing his Weasley Pride.

Ten inches long, it was the largest in his family. He knew that for a fact. He watched in satisfaction as the boy-who-lived eyes widened in shock and amazement. 

After a few seconds Ron spoke.

“I think you should check this first.” Harry nodded dumbly. That sounded like a good idea to him.

“Closely study it.” Ron said, as Harry knelt in front of him on the compartment floor. 

“Closer.” Ron said, as he felt the smaller child's hot breath on his tip. Harry nodded and shuffled forward, his lips almost touching the massive cock in front of him. Surely this was second only to Hagrid himself.

“Closer.” Ron repeated huskily; Harry nodded once more, and got closer the only way available to him, pressing his lips firmly against the tip, and then, glancing up at his newest friend, opening his mouth and allowing the beautiful cock entrance into his mouth.

Ron groaned as he entered the wizarding celebrity’s mouth. 

“That’s a good boy-who-sucked.” He said encouragingly, placing his hands on top of Harry’s head, and making him move faster on-and-off his cock. 

Harry looked up and smiled around the massive cock, glad Ron appreciated his efforts. 

Swirling his tongue around the boy’s massive dick, Harry continued looking Ron in the eyes; knowing from his uncles that real men enjoyed the submissive expression.

“We’re going to be good friends.” Ron said, even as he thrust himself further down Harry’s throat.

Friends?! Harry thought excitedly. 

In a flurry, Harry went from a steady pace, to a furious back-and-forth, furious for his newest and only friends seed. He wanted to taste Ron, to give him pleasure and make him happy; He wanted Ron to be his friend forever, and so used his only skill to the utmost to ensure Ron would stay. 

Ron groaned at Harry’s redoubled assault, leaning into the boy’s face as he prepared to release his cum down his new friends throat.

Like a vacuum, Harry sucked and sucked, one hand reaching down and fingering his own boy-hole.

And then, like a clap of thunder, Ron discharged into Harry’s mouth, saying,

“You better be the boy-who-swallows too!” Harry, needless to say, was indeed the boy-who-swallowed; gulping down his only friends semen, and shuddering as he himself somehow came to completion, a few drops of thin discharge coming from his own large boy-clit.

Harry kept Ron in his mouth, even as the other boy slowly shrank inside of him. Eventually, Harry finished cleaning his friend with his tongue, and sat back on his heels, sighing contentedly as Ron sat down on his seat again. Harry remained on the floor, somehow feeling like that was the right place for him.

After a few seconds or so of regaining his breath, Ron smirked at Harry.

“So I heard you went to live with Muggles, What are they like?” 

“They are smaller than you, and didn’t taste as good.” Harry licked his lips to emphasis his point. And it was true too. Ron had tasted like Apples. “Wish I had three Wizard brothers.” Harry discreetly edged closer towards Ron. 

“Five.” Ron seemed distracted as he thought, and Harry took the opportunity to edge even closer, until he was leaning against one firm leg. “I’m the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts, You could say I have a lot to live up to. Not to mention I get everything second-hand. Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, Percy's old rat.” 

Ron reached inside his pocket and pulled out a fat grey rat, that seemed to almost be looking at Harry in shock, even as Harry, not even looking at Ron, moved his head even closer to the most magnificent tool since Hagrid.

“His name’s scabbers and he’s useless, except that Ginny is terrified of him for some reason.” Harry finally looked up at the rat. It had a surprisingly intent expression on its face, and an equally surprising pink erection as it looked at Harry. It seemed perfectly fine to Harry.

The pair ended up talking about the wizarding world, and the muggle world for over an hour, Harry having one hand slowly stroking his new friend as they talked, until a knock came at the door, and it pulled open to reveal an old witch pushing a trolley. 

She paused at the sight of a very young and very feminine boy at the feet of an equally young yet very well-endowed boy, before smiling indulgently, and saying,

“Anything off the Trolley dears?”


End file.
